Dance of the Heart
by DarkEve103
Summary: Sakurai Mari. A girl of 13 with amazing dancing skills. One day, during a dance competition, she meets Shining Saotome. Shining wants her to enter his school, Saotome Academy for idols, composers and choreographers. AU where there are also choreographers in Saotome Academy!
1. Prologue

Eve: AND I'M BACK IN A NEW FANFIC!

Tina: You mean we are.

Eve: Yea. We.

Tina: *stares at Eve suspiciously*

Eve:*nervous laugh* A-anyways, this chapter's just a prologue and the OC's as of now. We might come up with more but for now we only have 2.

Disclaimer: We do not own UtaPri. It belongs to Broccoli (Kunodzuki Kanon). Plus if we did Haruka would be cuter and my *cough* Yaoi *cough* ships would happen.

* * *

 _ **Characters:**_

Oc #1:

 **Name (Last/First)** : Sakurai Mari (Eve)

 **Age:** 13

 **Appearance:** White waist-length hair, red eyes, pale skin

 **Height:** 4"10'

 **Personality:** Shy around strangers (then she just pops out of her shell with people she knows), scariest when she's pissed (despite being the youngest, and she rarely gets pissed), nice(ish), hardworking, creative, determined, tomboyish, weird at times, short-tempered, smart, can act emotionless if she wants to, energetic, easily distracted.

 **Birthday:** December 24

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Likes:** Food, animals, dancing, music

 **Dislikes:** Bugs, insects, broccoli, pushy people.

 **Role:** Choreographer

 **Instrument:** Guitar (is still learning)

* * *

OC #2:

 **Name (Last/First):** Fujisaki Akari (Tina)

 **Age:** 16

 **Appearance:** Brown knee-length hair, blue eyes, pale skin

 **Height:** 5"8'

 **Personality:** Is socially confident, acts more like herself around people she's friends with, 100% tomboy (but is always forced to wear dresses, skirts, and other girly stuff cuz of Natsuki), short-tempered, turns into Satan when pissed off, a friggin genius, a surprisingly good actor,

 **Birthday:** January 1

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Likes:** Singing, playing guitar, food, drawing

 **Dislikes:** Ghosts, the dark, all insects and creepy crawlies

 **Role:** Idol

 **Instrument:** Guitar

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~January 26th~**

 **~Mari's POV~**

I sighed. Time for the big dance competition. There's so many people this time. I tied my hair into a long ponytail and put on my dance shoes. This is my first real dance competition. Usually it's just recitals, but I decided that I wanted to do actual competitions. What is wrong with me? At least it's pop. I don't think I will be able to do ballet with so many people. 

"Next up is Miss Sakurai Mari." the announcer said. 

I took a deep breath. I walked onto the stage and got into position. Once the song started, I lost myself in the music and just danced (pun not intended). When the song ended, sweat was visible on my forehead. I turned to the audience and bowed. They started applauding and cheering for me. I walked off the stage and into the girl's restrooms. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with cold water. 

"Ah~ feels good." I murmured to myself. I walked outside and into the waiting room, waiting for the competition to end. In the room, were people of all different ages, but none were as young as me. One was close but only by 2 years. It'd be a miracle if I won, honestly. After 3 more people danced, the competition was finally over. Now all we had to do was wait. 

After 10 minutes, the judges finally decided on the winner of the competition. Everyone that participated had to go back on stage and face the crowd. 

"In third place, we have Mr. Ajibana Raiden." the announcer said. Raiden was handed white lilies and a bronze medal. 

"In second place, we have Ms. Haruda Misaki." the announcer said. Misaki(IF you know this I LOVE you~Eve) was then handed pink tulips and a silver medal. 

"And in first place, we have the youngest person ever, to win first in this competition. Ms. Sakurai Mari!" 

I had a look of pure shock on my face. When I was handed my gold medal and red roses, I smiled a bit. Some looked at me like they didn't understand how I won. Others looked at me in awe. We walked off the stage and were greeted by the judges. 2 out of the 3 judges just said congrats to me and then moved on. The third one was the Shining Saotome. He walked up to me and did some dramatic dance moves then said, "Misss Sakurai… You have an exceptional talent in choreography! I would like you to enroll in my school, Saotome Academy." 

"Eh?!" I said, even more shocked than I was when I got first place. 

"I'm sure with your choreography you can create a dance for only the most successful kids so they can perform with their songs." Saotome said, adding some more unnecessary dance moves. 

"B-But, uhm, to enter your school don't I have to be in high school?" I asked. 

"This is going to be a major exception! This much talent cannot be ignored, you have to enroll into my academy!" He said, doing weird dance moves now. 

"U-um… O-okay but I have to ask my uncle first." 

"Perfect! We will be waiting for your answer, here's my contact info." he gave me his business card, then he did a grand somersault and rolled away. 

At this point all the other competitors looked at me with questioning eyes. I just laughed nervously and shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

Eve: We have a problem…

Tina: I know. We wrote this together.

Eve: Then you know we wrote almost an entire season of this. Almost. At the time I'm writing this we have almost completed an entire season of UtaPri. It's been… 3 days since we started this. Right?

Tina: Yea?

Eve: Oh god. Well then. That's the end of the prologue. I might upload chapter 1 on Saturday. And Saturday can most likely be the regular upload day for this fanfic!

Tina: Please R&R! It'll make her day since she's been at this for 3 days and almost finished with almost all 3 seasons.

Eve: Hey that's not true! I just thought ahead. A lot.

Tina: By 3 seasons? That's all the seasons that are out rn.

Eve: Well we start school soon so we have to pump out chapters before homework comes again.

Tina: Dammit. I forgot about school.

Eve: I wish I had memory loss like you.

Tina: Whatever. Bye everyone!

Eve: Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Eve: At the time I'm writing this, it's Friday. And when I posted the prologue yesterday, I said I was almost done. Well, Tina and I finished season 1, so now you don't have to worry about whether or not we will be able to pump out chapters on time during the school year!

Tina: It's almost 2PM.

Eve: And? We don't have lives on Fridays. Unless we have school.

Tina: I do. I have a stupid f*cking online tutor and karate.

Eve: *ignores* We do not own UtaPri. It is owned by Broccoli. We only own the plot, Akari, and Mari.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **~Time Skip~**

 **February 20th**

I was walking on my way to Saotome Academy for the test when I saw a little lost girl. I debated in my mind whether or not I should help her. My good side won this time and I headed over to the little girl.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

Then I realized it wasn't just my voice. I looked behind me and saw a girl much older and taller than me. She had short reddish-orangish hair and golden eyes. And she had an umbrella. Lucky. I didn't have an umbrella.

"Oh h-hello." I said.

"Hello."

"Sorry but, can you help this little girl? I don't really have an umbrella or have any idea how to help her."  
"Sure."

"Thanks, well I'll be on my way." I said, walking away.

"Oh I forgot to ask if you had anywhere you needed to be. You don't look like you've been here often." I said, stopping and turning around.

"Oh that's right! I forgot I had to do something." the girl said.

"I guess we can try to help her together then." I said.

10 minutes later we found the little girl's mom and the teen gave her umbrella to the little girl. I looked up at the clock and saw that I needed to be at Saotome Academy right now.

"Ah! I need to go now!" I said after the little girl and her mom walked away.

The teen looked up at the clock and her face said that she needed to go too. I ran off and out of the corner of my eye I saw a black limo. _What's a limo doing here?_ I thought. The teen followed me, apparently needing to go the same way. I reached Saotome Academy and stopped in front of the gates. The academy was HUGE. The teen stopped with me. I didn't know she was going here. The gates were open but two men in black were still guarding them. I walked up to them timidly.

"U-Uhmm, can I go in to take the test?" I asked, afraid.

"You? You look like you're only 13. I can't let you in." Guard#1 said.

"B-but Shining Saotome told me personally that I can enroll here." I said.

"Please let us go in." the teen said. Apparently she believes me.

"Can't do that. It's already late anyways." Guard#2 said.

Then the teen ran up to Guard#2 and grabbed his jacket, "Please! I have to take that test!"

But then the guard pushed her and she fell onto her butt. Suddenly a guy with red hair and red eyes came up to us and he held out an umbrella over the teen's head. "Are you ok? I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." he held out his hand to her.

"Who are you?" Guard#1 asked.

"An examinee." the guy with red hair said. "Hey, you see how badly they want to take that test. Why not let them in? They might be late but there's still 30 minutes until the test starts."

"Can't do that." Guard#1 said. _That stubborn old man…_ "Late is late. Being less punctual proves that they don't belong in Saotome Academy."

Then another voice spoke up, "That depends on the reason doesn't it?"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw a black limo. The same black limo I spotted when I was rushing to get here. From the limo, stepped out another guy who looked a foot taller than me. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue? eyes. "These ladies are late… because they stopped to help a little lost child." I thought I saw a man looking at us, but was too rushed to really check. "If I had known that these little lambs were going to take the test today, I would've given them a lift." He walked over to us. "In my opinion, 2 lovely students who helps a lost child when it's snowing outside is exactly what this school needs."

Then red head joined in the conversation, "Exactly! So let them take the test!"

I blushed a bit at the compliments. But I remembered my manners and bowed to the guards. The teen did the same. "Please!"

Guard #1 spoke again in a more forceful tone, "How many times do we have to say 'no'?! We can't let you in!"

I noticed Guard#2 turned away from us and was talking into a walkie-talkie. I heard bits and pieces like "Really?" and "Her too?" The "Her too" was probably directed at me. He turned around again and put down the walkie-talkie.

"What is it?" asked Guard#1.

"It's ok." Guard#2 said.

"What?!"

Ignoring Guard#1, Guard#2 said, "You can go in."

"Alright!" I said, pumping a fist in the air and smiling. And then I remembered my manners again. I bowed to the redhead and blonde. "Thank you for helping us."

The blonde guy bent over and grabbed my shoulders, "Let's meet again in April. Little Lambs." He said winking. I will never admit this out loud but he's dreamy. Ugh, I sound like a love-sick teenager.

Then I pulled my attention over to the redhead and he gave us a peace sign while saying, "All right! Let's do our best together!"

The teen next to me smiled warmly and said, "Yes!"

"Y-Yes." I said, a bit overwhelmed.

The the redhead, teen, and I ran over to the building to take our tests. I seperated from them since neither of them were doing choreography.

* * *

Eve: And Tina is off doing something rn. Great. *yawn* I'm so sleep deprived, too. I started on the season 2 of this fanfic, watched some anime that made me cry, and took care of my sister. Whoo! Accomplishments! It's 10:15 PM as I'm writing this and I'm probably going to sleep at 1-ish. Then waking up at- Wait why am I telling you this? Whatever. Please R & R I appreciate every single review. If you have questions, ask me and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Later!

Tina: This is my first time posting this and I'm not rly sure if I did everything right, soooo yea. PLZ R&R! See ya!


	3. Chapter 2

Eve: WE'RE FINALLY STARTING THE STORY! And we have a good 16 more chapters for you guys for when we start school!

Tina: You prepare too far ahead.

Eve: I prepare because of school.

Tina: We started this like. A month ago.

Eve: WE STARTED LAST WEEK.

Tina: Feels like a month ago cuz we spent so much time on this.

Eve: Or it's because you pull all-nighters all the time.

Tina: Watching the anime you requested me to watch.

Eve: BUT. I never told you to pull all-nighters.

Tina: True dat. But it's the only way for me to get anything done that involves anime watching.

Eve: That made no sense whatsoever. Either I'm delirious or you're lacking more sleep than you think.

Tina: Probably me being sleep deprived.

Eve: Okay then. ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER

Mari: Eve & Tina don't own UtaPri. Broccoli does. They only own the plot, me, and Akari.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Time Skip to April~**

 **~April 3rd~**

It was finally April and my first day here at Saotome Academy. I was wearing the school uniform which was custom made for me since I'm so small. I spent a good half an hour to try and find the girl that I met 2 months ago and ask her to help me see the classes and rooms since everyone else was blocking my view.

Then I saw her being hugged by a girl with curly red hair and magenta eyes. I headed over to them, carefully avoiding getting squashed. I tapped the teen's arm.

"Excuse me."

The teen turned around with a curious look on her face and when she saw me she smiled. "Oh it's you!"

The girl with the curly red hair looked at me. "Haruka? Who is this? She looks so young!"

"Tomo-chan, remember the girl I was talking to you about? This is her."

"EHHHHH?! But she looks like she's 10 years old!"

"I-I'm 13."

"13!"

"Anyways, I never introduced myself back then. I'm Nanami Haruka. This is my roommate and friend, Shibuya Tomochika." the teen said.

"M-my name's Sakurai Mari. It's nice to meet you Nanami-san and Shibuya-san." I said bowing.

"You can just call me Tomo-senpai." Shibuya said.

"Uhmm, T-Tomo-senpai? Can you help me see what class I'm in and who's my roommate?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Sure, but after the opening ceremony."

We sat together for the opening ceremony. I was slowly opening up to them and I trusted them already. Geez, they are destroying my kawaii essence too quickly.

* * *

 **~After Opening Ceremony~**

"Sakurai-chan, you're in the S class. In other words you're in the highest level class here!" Tomo-senpai said, astonished. "Oh and your room is 403 on floor 4 and your roommate is Fujisaki Akari."

Worried that I might forget, I took out a piece of paper and a pen, then I scribbled down everything that Tomo-senpai said. "T-thank you Tomo-senpai."

"No problem. I'll see you around school Sakurai-chan!" Tomo-senpai said running off to her class.

Then I ran off to find my own class too. I wandered around the halls until I found a sign that said "S Class" in really fancy letters. I opened the door and entered the classroom. Inside everyone was either 16 or older. And they were all taller than me. So I felt kind of out of place. I scanned the room and my eyes spotted a familiar blonde. I walked over to the only empty desk which just so happened to be next to his.

"Hello little lamb. Fancy meeting you here." He said winking. I was sure I felt every single girl in the classroom's stare. I looked around and saw that one particular girl wasn't staring at me, in fact she didn't even notice me. She had headphones on, her eyes were closed, and she was leaning on the back of her chair. She had long brown hair and a carefree look was on her face. I turned back to the guy with blonde hair. At least not every girl was staring at me.

"W-well I didn't expect to be in this class." I said.

"I see. Well I haven't introduced myself. My name's Jinguji Ren. What's your name, little lamb?"

"I-I'm Sakurai Mari. It's a pleasure to meet you Jinguji-senpai." I said.

"Alright class. Settle down!" said a man at the front of the class.

I immediately recognized him as Hyuga Ryuya. Ah, this is so awesome! I kept my face blank though, so as to not look too… excited.

"For all the people that passed the competitive entrance exams, welcome to Saotome Academy." he said, in a monotone voice. "You're the top 0.5% that passed the exam and you guys are the top 5% of the 0.5% because you're in the S class, a class that's very hard to get into. Anyways, as you all know very well, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are also remarkable. Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol, and they're all famous, first rate poets, and composers. If you distinguish yourself, you just might make your professional debut. Now with that in mind, I hope you're all raring to go." he said.

* * *

 **~Timeskip to Lunch~**

"Little lamb, do you even know where the lunch area is?" Jinguji-senpai asked me.

"N-no." I replied.

"Then let me show you the way Little Lamb." he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the lunch area.

Many people *cough* girls *cough* were staring at us and I blushed a bit. There's so many stares! We finally reached the lunch area and I saw Nanami-senpai reach for her card that was falling. A guy that was not much taller than Nanami-senpai grabbed the card. He had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. There were 3 red clips on the right side of his head.

"Got it." he said. "Safe." Then he looked up at Nanami-senpai and giggled. "Here." he said holding out Nanami's card to her.

After a small while, Nanami-senpai said, "Thank you." and took the card from him.

Suddenly Jinguji-senpai spoke out, "Careful there Munchkin."

The guy with blonde hair suddenly got pissed off and said, "Munchkin?!" angrily. Well he was still taller than me but I guess he is kind of short compared to the other guys.

"I had my eye on the lady first." Jinguji-senpai said walking over to them. I followed him.

"Ren! My name ain't 'Munchkin'! It's Kurusu Syo!" the guy -Kurusu Syo- screamed angrily.

Then Nanami looked at Jinguji-senpai and she said, "Um, thank you for helping us on the day of the exam!" and then bowed.

Jinguji-senpai chuckled and said, "Meeting you two again must be fate." I'm pretty sure he's a playboy at this point. He seemed like a nice guy too. Whatever.

"A flirt, as always." an unfamiliar voice said, and I looked around to see who the owner of the voice was.

I saw a guy with blue hair that was long in the back. He had dark blue eyes and a mole on his right cheek.

"And as always, you're a stiff." Jinguji-senpai said, walking over to the guy with blue hair.

Then I heard footsteps running towards Nanami-senpai and turned to see who it was. It was Tomo-senpai.

"W-what?! Lifesaver 'B' was Jinguji Ren?!"

Nanami-senpai turned to look at her friend in the eyes and said, "Y-yes."

"Do you know who he _is_?" Tomo-senpai asked.

"No." me and Nanami-senpai said at the same time.

"What kind of rock have you two been living under in?! He's famous! He's a scion of the Jinguji Financial Group!"

"Really?!" Nanami-senpai and I said in unison again.

"And that guy staring him down is a scion of the Hijirikawa Financial Group!"

"Whoaaaaa." we said in unison again.

"I didn't think the eldest Hijirikawa son would be in A class." Jinguji-senpai said.

"Soon enough, I'll use my abilities to turn things around." the guy with blue hair said.

"Ha. I'm looking forward to it." Jinguji-senpai said.

"When the two scions meet, it's like claws come out…" Tomo-senpai said. "And on top of that one of them is in S class, which is only for the highest achieving students."

Suddenly, my stomach growled and I blushed a bit.

"Uhmm.. can we buy food now?" I asked.

"*giggle* Sure, let's go. I'll read what's on the menu for you." Tomo-senpai said.

* * *

Eve: Yay! She's met most of the guys now!

Tina: You mean you. Mari-chan is you.

Eve: Sure… let's go with that. It's an alternate me that's good at dancing.

Tina: Yea sure.

Eve: On a different note, I just made my first poll! And it's for this fanfic!

Tina: It's to see who ships who with Mari.

Eve: Fudge I just thought of something.

Tina: What is it?

Eve: *mumbles to self*

Tina: What?

Eve: Don't worry about it. I just remembered Haruka.

Tina: Kk then. -totally still not suspicious of Eve-

Eve: Well I have to go now so Tina take over. Later!

Tina: Alright then. Please R&R, it'll make my day since i lost sleep for this thing! BAIIIIIII.

A/N: If anyone's wondering who wrote kawai essence it was Tina not me. Also I just wanted to say that if you guys don't vote on the poll at all (poll's gonna last for a month so it ends on October 3rd.) then I will automatically ship Mari with Ai. Just because I love Ai and the fact he's an android fascinates me.


	4. Chapter 3

Tina: Welp today is just me Eve isn't here cuz she's taking care of her baby sister. Anyways, we don't own UtaPri, Broccoli does. We only own Mari-chan, yours truly (Akari), and the plot. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **~After School~**

 _Hmmmm…. Room 403 on the fourth floor._ I read the paper with my dorm number. I headed to the girl's dorm and went up the elevator. Once I reached the fourth floor I searched for room 403. My dorm was only 2 doors away from the elevator, which is pretty handy. I opened the door and saw lots of boxes. Half were piled up in one corner of the room while half was in the other corner.

"I wonder where my roommate is." I murmured to myself.

I looked at the boxes for a while, trying to figure out which side was mine and which side was my roommates. Apparently my side was on the left side of the were two beds, two closets, two desks, two shelves, and in the middle of the beds there was a big window and balcony that looked out to the courtyard.

As I started unpacking, I heard the door open again. I turned around and saw that girl from S Class that didn't seem interested in anything. She saw me and smiled brightly.

"Hi! My name's Fujisaki Akari. I'm guessing you're Sakurai Mari?"

"Y-yes." I said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" Fujisaki-senpai asked.

"U-Uhmm… I'm 13 years old." I said.

"Ehh?!" I knew that was going to happen. "I thought you just looked young. Does that bastard Ren know that he's flirting with a 13 year old girl?"

"Uhmmm… I-I don't think so." I said, resuming unpacking.

"That little rascal. Flirting with every girl he sets his eyes on." she said, cracking her knuckles. "If he does anything weird tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Y-Yes Fujisaki-senpai." I said, putting my clothes in my closet.

"Fujisaki-senpai? Just call me Akari."

"Y-Yes Akari-senpai." I took out my guitar from one of the large boxes. I opened the case to make sure it wasn't scratched. It wasn't. I sighed in relief. I put my guitar next to my desk.

"You play the guitar?" Akari-senpai asked me, finally starting to unpack.

"Y-Yes, but only a little." I said, getting out my shoes.

"Well if you ever need a teacher just ask me." she said.

"Okay."

* * *

 **~Time Skip to Next Day~**

 **~April 4th~**

We were in class again and Jinguji-senpai was talking to me and people were staring again.

"Good morning class. Everyone here has survived the fierce entrance examination battle. But your real battle begins today! People in the idol course raise your hands." Hyuuga-sensei said.

Jinguji-senpai, Kurusu-senpai, Akari-senpai, and a dark blue haired guy raised their hands along with others.

"Then, people in the musical composition course…"

Some people raised their hands

"And the people for the choreography course."

I raised my hand along with very few other people.

"I see. So we've got kids who aim to be idols, kids who compose for the idols, and kids who make a dance for the idols. You'll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other, but at the end of the year, the idol course students, composition students, and choreography students will make teams of 3."

Then whispering broke out within the class and quickly settled down.

"And your partner… won't necessarily have to come from S class. You're free to pick your teams from class A, B, or any other graduation audition will be performed using your group of 3! And the road to to a major debut will be opened to the victorious group! Until the official groups are decided at the end of the year, you should get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect companions. And one last thing… There is one very important rule!"

"Rule?" I quietly murmured to myself.

"That rule is… Romance is absolutely forbidden! Dating between sexes is outlawed! Offenders will be expelled immediately, no matter the reason! That is the academy's rule! Now, let's start with checking everybody's capabilities by having a test! I'm going to pair you up this one time only." Then Hyuuga-sensei stopped, taking a breather and started talking again, "The idol course kids will write the lyrics, the composer course kids will write the music, and the choreography course kids with make a dance that goes well with the music."

"L-lyrics?!" I heard Akari-senpai say.

"Write the music?!" I heard another student say.

"Tsukimiya Ringo Sensei helped *cough* she did the whole thing *cough* me choose your groups. After all, in show business, luck is also part of ability."

I peered up to see who I was gonna be with. "Let's see…" I was with Andou Tsubasa **(AN: If anyone knows where that's from I LOVE you even more~Eve)** and Akari-senpai. I wonder how that's going to work out.

* * *

 **~Lunchtime~**

Jinguji-senpai and I headed to the lunch area. I met up with Nanami-Senpai and Tomo-senpai and bought food. I sat with them at the lunch table and four other people. The first one was Akari-senpai. The second one was the redhead from the entrance exams. The third being a very tall guy with blonde hair and green eyes. The fourth being Hijirikawa-senpai.

"Hello Mari-chan!" Akari-senpai said, sitting next to me.

"Hi, Akari-senpai." I said, eating my cheeseburger.

"Nanami! Tomo-chan!" the redhead waved at them, walking over to our table. He sat in front of us.

"Hello Ittoki-kun." Nanami and Tomo-senpai said at the same time.

"Haru-chan! Tomo-chan!" called the blonde, sitting next to the redhead-Ittoki-senpai.

"Shinomiya-san!" Nanami and Tomo-senpai said.

"Hi, Natsuki! Long time no see!" Akari-senpai said.

"Ah, Aka-chan!" the guy-Shinomiya-senpai- said.

"STOP CALLING ME 'AKA-CHAN'." Akari-senpai screamed, suddenly pissed.

"But it's just such a cute name for you!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

Hijirikawa-senpai just sat next to us and said a quick "Hello."

"*gasp* Who's the new girl?! She's so cute! I just want to dress her up!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

At that I shrunk behind Tomo-senpai.

"She's Sakurai Mari, my roommate. And stop thinking about trying to dress her up." Akari-senpai said, glaring at Shinomiya-senpai.

"Ah so that's your name! I'm Ittoki Otoya." the redhead said.

"N-Nice to see you again Ittoki-senpai." I said, coming out from behind Tomo-chan.

"... My name's Hijirikawa Masato. Nice to meet you." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"H-Hai."

"How old are you Mari-chan? You look so young!" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

"I-I'm 13 years old." I said.

"EH?!" Shinomiya-senpai and Ittoki-senpai yelled.

Hijirikawa just looked at me shocked. Most of the cafeteria was looking at our table because Shinomiya-senpai and Ittoki-senpai yelled.

"U-Uhmmm… can you two be quiet people are staring." I said.

"Oh right, sorry." Ittoki-senpai said.

"Sorry!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"How'd you get into this school if you're only 13?" Hijirikawa-senpai asked.

Just then, Jinguji-senpai and Kurusu-senpai came up to our table.

"The f*ck! Why were you guys yelling?" Kurusu-senpai asked, pissed.

"Syo language! We have a 13 year old child here!" Akari-senpai said angrily.

"Little Lamb is 13 years old?" Jinguji-senpai asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes you dimwit! And you flirted with her. I'm disgusted." Akari-senpai said, cracking her knuckles and standing up.

"A-Akari-senpai." I said.

"What?" she said, turning to me and turning all sweet.

"Jinguji-senpai helped me get into Saotome Academy to take the test and he showed me where the lunch area is. So please don't kill him." I said.

Everyone looked at me.

"W-What?" I asked.

"That's the longest sentence you've ever said to us." Tomo-senpai said.

"Little Lamb you just saved me from getting beat up." Jinguji-senpai said.

"She just told Akari to not kill someone Akari wants to kill." Kurusu-senpai said.

"She just stood up for Jinguji." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"Aka-chan isn't angry at her yet." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"She didn't stutter at all." Nanami & Ittoki-senpai said.

"Fine, fine. I won't kill him." Akari-senpai said, sitting back down.

"Akari listened to her." everyone said in unison, though some saying different versions of her name.

"U-Uhmmm… so anyways you guys asked how I got into this school?" I asked.

They all nodded. So I started explaining how I got into Saotome Academy in the first place.

* * *

Eve: I AM SO SO SO SORRY I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS. IT'S ALMOST 11 AT NIGHT ALREADY AND I STILL HAVEN'T UPLOADED THE FANFIC. I'M SO SO SO SORRY. I'LL TRY TO REMEMBER TO POST EARLIER NEXT WEEK. *calms down* Please R&R. I love opinions, constructive criticism and my beta/ co-writer Tina is watching anime right now so there's bound to be mistakes. And my WiFi sucks. Horribly. So I might miss some things. Until next time. Oh and Tina made the previous message last week. So sorry if it's confusing.


	5. Chapter 4

Eve: *pops up outta nowhere* Before I forget, Mari doesn't really do anything in episode two since it's just Nanami & Otoya that have problems. So really all she did was cheer them on from the sidelines. Oh and she broke out of her shell. *disappears*

Tina: And with that she's gone. Whatever, guys plz R&R. PEACE OUT! Oh and the song does not belong to us. It's You+Me=Love from Lovely Complex and the usual disclaimer.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **~The Next Week~**

"Akari-senpai, do you have the dance down?" I asked.

"Yes I do. It matches perfectly with Tsubasa-kun's composition." Akari-senpai said. "It was definitely a great dance. I can understand why Principal wanted you here. He could've waited until you grew up more though ."

"Thank you Akari-senpai." I said, smiling.

"Fujisaki Akari you're up!" Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Wish me luck guys!" she said, heading into the room.

"Good luck!" Andou-senpai and I said.

We listened to her sing our song, You+Me=LOVE?

 _You ask me how I feel about you._

 _I wouldn't say that I don't like you._

 _Could it be you've been crying? Ahh, you can be kind of cute._

 _As you run away, I grab hold of your hand._

 _Deep within my chest, something suddenly begins to stir._

 _It would be nice if a study guide for love existed._

 _There are too many problems I don't understand_

 _It would be nice if a teacher for love existed_

 _Does you plus me equal LOVE?_

 _You ask me if there's a girl I like_

 _I say that I like sunny girls_

 _So many faces, ahh, it might be kind of bright_

 _When I close my eyes I see you float_

 _Something deep in my chest is shouting_

 _It would be nice if a study guide for love existed_

 _After all, it's me_

 _It would be nice if a teacher for love existed_

 _Does one plus one equal LOVE?_

 _It would be nice if a study guide for love existed._

 _There are too many problems I don't understand_

 _It would be nice if a teacher for love existed_

 _Does you plus me equal LOVE?_

 _It would be nice if a study guide for love existed_

 _After all, it's me_

 _It would be nice if a teacher for love existed_

 _Does one plus one equal LOVE?_

 _Does you plus me equal LOVE?_

She danced the moves I taught her perfectly. And the song sounded great. We clapped and Akari-senpai headed out of the room.

"Good job senpai! You danced perfectly!" I said, smiling brightly.

"You even sang the song perfectly!" Andou-senpai said.

"Thanks guys! Now how about some food on me?" Akari-senpai said.

"YEA!" Andou-senpai and I pumped our fists in the air.

We went to the cafeteria and Akari-senpai paid for all our food.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

"Akari-senpai! Wake up! They posted the recording test results!" I said, shaking Akari-senpai.

"Five more minutes." she mumbled.

I pulled her out of bed and onto the floor. She immediately shot up and shivered.

"Okay! I'm up!" she said.

"I'm going ahead of you since you took so long to wake up. I'll try to see what we got." I said leaving the room.

"Yeah, go ahead." Akari-senpai said.

I headed downstairs and into the hall of Saotome Academy. Lots of people were already there looking at their scores. I saw Nanami in the front and I made my way to her.

"Nanami-senpai!" I said, waving at her.

"Ah! Mari-chan! I passed!" she said, as I stood next to her.

"Really? Let me see if I passed." I said.

I scanned the list and saw my name near the top. Apparently I got a 93. Suddenly, Tomo-senpai came out of nowhere and jumped on Nanami-senpai.

"All right! We all passed!" she said to me and Nanami-senpai.

"That's great!" Nanami-senpai and I said in unison.

"Nanami!" Ittoki-senpai called out ot Nanami-senpai, running over to us.

"We did it! We did it!" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Yes. It's all thanks to you Ittoki-kun." Nanami-senpai said.

"What are you talking about? Your song was great Nanami!"

"Not to mention you worked really hard to learn how to read and write music." I said.

"I feel even more motivated now! I feel super motivated!" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Are you sure you're not too motivated?" Tomo-senpai and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and giggled. Nanami-senpai and Ittoki-senpai joined in too.

"Listen everyone!" Ringo-sensei said. "Those who didn't pass will have to take the test again next week."

"Give it everything you have, so you can pass this time." Hyuuga-sensei said.

"Idol course students, make sure you pick up your materials for the variety show training at the office before class." Ringo-sensei said.

* * *

Eve: *hides behind bush and laughs nervously* Please don't get mad at me for updating this late at night again. Well I guess it's early it's only 9:20. But! I did just get home and make dinner *cough* microwaved some food in the fridge *cough* and I still haven't eaten it! I put my stories first! For once… Anyways, please R&R. And thank you for the people that favorited, followed, and reviewed. Love you guys! 3 PS that message above at the beginning of the chapter was from… summer. So yea... And holy mother of god this is a short chapter. Sorry. Let's hope for a longer chapter next week!


	6. Chapter 5

Eve: So if any of you were wondering, I again skipped several episodes for the sake of this fanfic because otherwise it would get too long. In episode 3 she's busy doing her own thing, in episode 4 she helps Nanami find the lyrics for Jinguji's song, and in episode 5 she helps Syo overcome his fear of heights along with everyone else. Do I need to explain more? If I do I'll make some more chapters on my own. Just tell me! And as always, I do not own UtaPri or it's characters. They are owned by Broccoli. I only ze plot and ze OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Timeskip to the HAYATO Concert~**

"Huh? Nanami? Are you going somewhere?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

Hijirikawa-senpai, Ittoki-senpai, Tomo-senpai, Nanami-senpai and I were hanging out in the cafeteria. I was finally able to get out of the uniform and wear whatever I wanted, so I wore jeans and a white T-shirt.

"Yes, to HAYATO-sama's concert." Nanami-senpai said.

"He's supposed to announce his new song." Tomo-senpai said, bored.

"I'm so excited, I couldn't sleep last night." Nanami-senpai said.

"I'm concerned." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"If I didn't have a bunch of assignments, I would go with you." Tomo-senpai said, sighing.

"What?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Nanami?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you since I have nothing to do. Is that okay Nanami-senpai?" I asked.

"What?"

"I hope you two don't get lost." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"In that case, I'll escort these Little Lambs." Jinguji-senpai said, putting a hand around both me and Nanami-senpai.

"Jinguji-san!"

"Jinguji-senpai!"

"While we're at it, why don't we enjoy a date together, ladies?" Jinguji-senpai asked.

"You are so lucky Akari-senpai isn't here right now, Jinguji-senpai." I said.

"I would be far more concerned about them that way." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

Then Jinguji-senpai and Hijirikawa-senpai had a glare off.

"W-Wait a minute everyone." Nanami-senpai said.

"Hmm?" We all looked at Nanami-senpai.

"I know how it must seem, but I'm surprisingly grounded."

"R-Really?" Ittoki-senpai said.

"That's right. Well, I'll see you later." Nanami-senpai said, turning to leave.

"Does that mean I can't come with you Nanami-senpai?" I asked.

She turned around again and I gave her my puppy eyes.

"F-Fine you can come." she said, giving into the puppy eyes. She turned to leave.

"I'll call one of you guys if anything happens." I said.

I followed Nanami-senpai and Nanami-senpai bumped into someone. They both fell on their butts.

"Sorry!" Nanami-senpai said, reaching for her disk.

They both grabbed the disk.

"Ichinose-san!"

"Morning Ichinose-senpai!" I said.

He took her disk and stood up. As he stood up, an expression of pain flashed across his face.

"Ichinose-senpai are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. Instead he kept trying to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Nanami-senpai asked.

He just gave her her disk and walked away.

"E-Excuse me." Nanami-senpai said.

Ichinose-senpai stopped.

"Are you not going to your brother's concert?" she asked.

"Are you two going?"

"Yes." we said in unison.

"Make sure you don't get lost."

"What? Ichinose-san, you too? What's gotten into everyone? It's HAYATO-sama's concert. There's no way I'm getting lost."

"Trust me, everyone knows what's going to happen. You don't even have a phone so it's even more dangerous." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was kind of awkward considering I was shorter than her.

* * *

 **~30 minutes later~**

"Huh? Am I lost?"

I sighed. "This is why I should have the map."

"What are we going to do?" she said.

"Hold on I'll call someone."

I scrolled through my contacts. Jinguji-senpai? No. Akari-senpai? No. Hijirikawa-senpai? Maybe. Ittoki-senpai? Sure. I called Ittoki-senpai.

"Hello?" Ittoki-senpai said through the phone.

"We're lost." I said.

"Ehhh? Already?"

"Yup. Nanami-senpai decided to take the map so I couldn't tell her where to go." I said.

"Where are you guys?"

"Uhmm.. we're at -" I saw Nanami-senpai walk over to a familiar blonde sitting on a bench.

"You know what? We found Shinomiya-senpai. We'll just ask him." I said.

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and followed Nanami-senpai. Shinomiya-senpai looked really focused on writing something.

"No way. Shinomiya-san?" Nanami-senpai said.

"Oh good!" I said, running up in front of him. "We're lost. Can you help us Shinomiya-senpai? What are you doing here anyways?"

He looked up at me with scary eyes. Then he looked back down again and continued writing. What is with him? He's being so rude today.

"Uhm exc-" I was interrupted.

"Move. You're in my light."

"What?" I said, looking down. "Oh."

I moved back a bit.

"Uhmm-" this time Nanami-senpai was interrupted.

"Go away I'm composing." Shinomiya-senpai said.

Suddenly, I saw a paper ball being thrown over my head. It hit Shinomiya-senpai right in the center of his head. Shinomiya-senpai squeezed his pencil until it broke then he stood up. He ran over to the person that threw it and aimed a punch at him. He hit right next to the guy's head and cracked the wall. He then picked up the person.

"Throw your garbage in the trash. Shall I throw you away with the rest of the garbage?" Shinomiya-senpai said menacingly.

The poor guy looked like he was going to pass out.

"Shinomiya-san!"

"Shinomiya-senpai!"

"There you are!" a male voice said.

Next thing I knew, Kurusu-senpai was standing in front of us panting and Shinomiya-senpai had his glasses back on. Shinomiya-senpai stood straight up again and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times and looked more alert.

"Huh? Nanami-san, Mari-chan, why are you guys here?" he said, seemingly back to normal.

"What?" Nanami-senpai said.

"I don't know what's going on anymore." I said.

The two guys were trembling when Shinomiya-senpai turned around.

"Eh?!" he said, bending down to grab a hold of something on one of the guy's bag. "What a cute Piyo-chan. I'm actually a huge Piyo-chan fan as well."

He stood up and lifted the back of his jacket revealing a Piyo-chan shirt. Kurusu-senpai just stood there scratching the back of his head while Nanami-senpai and I just stood there shocked.

* * *

 **~Transition to Cafe~**

We walked to the Cafe and ordered sundaes. Shinomiya-senpai was staring at his sundae and smiled.

"Cute!" he said.

While Shinomiya-senpai was still staring at his sundae and calling it 'cute', we were staring at him. Then Kurusu-senpai leaned over to us and whispered, "Get it?" to us. "The way it works, if Natsuki removes his glasses, he becomes an entirely different person: Satsuki."

At that moment Shinomiya-senpai ate some of his sundae and then put a hand to his cheek saying, "Delicious!"

"I don't know if something happened to him before we met as kids, but he's put 50,000 people who's pissed him off in the hospital." Kurusu-senpai continued. "Anyway, if you piss him off, it's all over. If Natsuki isn't brought back, all hell breaks loose. But Satsuki also has an unexpected talent for composing. Whenever he's got free time, he writes songs… He's a so-called genius."

"Woah…" I said, astonished that Shinomiya-senpai has a completely different side to him.

"Wow! I would love to talk to him!" Nanami-senpai said, smiling.

"Are you insane?! It's impossible!" I said.

"Mari-chan's right. It's next to impossible so don't even try Nanami." Kurusu-senpai said. "Satsuki doesn't talk to people, and Natsuki doesn't remember a thing about him. He doesn't know."

"He wreaks havoc, but then doesn't remember any of it?" Nanami-senpai said.

"Nanami-san." Shinomiya-senpai said, kind of startling me cuz' he's been quiet this whole time.

"Y-yes?" Nanami-senpai said.

"I always find myself thinking about you…"

Nanami-senpai was flustered for a bit then said, "W-what?"

Shinomiya-senpai smiled, "You remind me so much of my beloved Elizabeth!"

I facepalmed. Of course that was the reason he thinks about Nanami-senpai. She reminds him of his dog.

"Eliza...beth?" Nanami-senpai said. She thought about it for a bit then smiled, "Your dog right?"

"Yes." Shinomiya-senpai said. "When we're together, I feel like I'm basking in the sun."

"Shinomiya-senpai you idiot." I whispered to myself, my hands pressing against my forehead.

"Really?" Nanami-senpai asked. "I love sitting in the sun too!"

Shinomiya-senpai broke out into a smile again, then poured himself some tea. "Nanami-san, you really…" he brought the cup to his mouth "… understand me."

He didn't drink it and the steam started to fog his glasses over.

"Huh?" Shinomiya-senpai said.

He was about to take off his glasses to wipe them but then Kurusu-senpai and I stopped him. "DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR GLASSES, NATSUKI/SHINOMIYA-SENPAI!" Kurusu-senpai and I shouted.

Shinomiya-senpai had a look of confusion on his face.

"I'll cool that off for you!" Kurusu-senpai said, nervously.

He held the cup up to his mouth and starting blowing on it.

"You're so nice to me Syo-chan." Shinomiya-senpai said, his glasses becoming clear again.

But then something must've gone up Shinomiya-senpai's nose because he sneezed.

"Ah… Ah…" Shinomiya-senpai started to sneeze.

Kurusu-senpai stopped blowing and looked at Shinomiya-senpai like, "What?"

"Ah… Ah-choo!" Shinomiya-senpai sneezed. And his glasses came flying off.

"Oh dear…" I said, nervously.

Shinomiya-senpai kept his head low then looked up with a look that Akari-senpai gives Jinguji-senpai when he flirts with anybody.

"You three… are annoying." he said, still keeping that menacing look on his face.

"MEEP!" we all said in unison.

"Ahh! Where are his glasses?!" I said, looking around, desperately.

"Unlike Natsuki, I'm not softhearted. Don't you dare whisper…" He raised his fist "… right in front of me!" and he hit the tree behind him. The tree said it's goodbye's to the world and fell down.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" the girls behind us screamed.

"If you got the message, get the hell outta my…"

I spotted his glasses on the floor next to me, picked them up, and put it on Shinomiya-senpai before he could do more damage.

Nanami-senpai looked like she was about to faint, and Kurusu-senpai was relieved I found the glasses.

"Huh? What the…?!" Shinomiya-senpai said, looking confused.

"A crazy maniac came in here, destroyed the tree, and ran away, and Kurusu-senpai covered your eyes so you wouldn't see anything." I said, saying whatever that came to me on the top of my head.

Nanami-senpai still looked like she was about to faint and Shinomiya-senpai noticed, "Are you ok Nanami-san? Did that crazy maniac scare you that much? You look kind of pale…"

Nanami-senpai finally got hold of her senses again and shook her head, "N-no,no I'm fine! Right, Syo-kun, Mari-chan?"

Kurusu-senpai looked up and put his hands at his hips, "Haha! You're right, we're fine!"

"Right!" I said, nodding my head.

Then Nanami-senpai, Kurusu-senpai, and I had a fake laughing fit and Shinomiya-senpai looked at us like we're losing our sanity.

"We're all fine!" Nanami-senpai said, still fake laughing.

* * *

Eve: It's a long chappie! You're welcome! Anyways what do you guys think? And I need more pairings suggestions! So far Syo and Ai are tied. I don't wanna do eenie meenie minie mo cuz I like both ships. It's so FN adorable. Ahhh! My imagination is too good for my own good. I have them fantasy book worms' imaginations, which means I can literally picture what's going to happen. Ahhh~! I can't wait till we get to season 2! We're not that far off now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is always welcome because it makes me happy that people care enough about my story to provide criticism. And wow I'm not making much sense am I? Whatever. See you next week!


	7. Chapter 6

Eve: Wow I finished early! And it's only 7:00 for once. So anyways… new chapter! Whoo hoo! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm really happy because of AnimeGirl4891 for constantly reviewing even though you are only a guest. I just want to squeee~ze you and hopefully not kill you because of that! But anyways, on with the chapter!

 _ **Disclaimer: Tina and I do not own UtaPri in any shape, way, or form. Broccoli owns everything. Love ya for making this, Broc! We only own the OC's and anything you don't see in the anime.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Transition to the HAYATO concert.~**

"Wow! What a coincidence! We were on our way here too!" Shinomiya-senpai said, smiling.

"To HAYATO's Concert?!" Nanami-senpai asked.

"No…" Kurusu-senpai said, sighing.

"See, there's a Piyo-chan character show after the concert!" Shinomiya-senpai said, holding up a poster. "Syo-chan said that he absolutely had to see it, so we came together!"

Suddenly pissed Kurusu-senpai said, "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT." then raised his fist. Then pointed his pointer finger at Shinomiya-senpai, "LETTING YOU GO ANYWHERE ALONE IS DANGEROUS, SO I CAME WITH!"

"Aww, come on, don't be shy!" Shinomiya-senpai said, still smiling.

"Shinomiya-senpai…" I said and everyone turned their attention on me, "I'm sure that Kurusu-senpai isn't being shy, and is just here for your sake."

"THAT'S RIGHT. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN FRIGGIN' PIYO-CHAN. I TOLD YOU THAT 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 TIMES ALREADY!" Kurusu-senpai screamed.

"Come on Syo-chan stop being so bashful!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"AND LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE'S TALKING!" Kurusu-senpai screamed.

~To the actual concert~

"At any rate, he looks just like Ichinose-sama, doesn't he?" Shinomiya-senpai said, raising his voice so he could be heard over the screams of the fangirls.

"Naturally. They're identical twins!" I deadpanned.

"I wish this was Hyuga-sensei's concert…" Kurusu-senpai said.

"Syo-chan… Watching a pro at work from close up is an important way to study too." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"Good Morning!" I heard Hayato's voice. Ugh. That voice. I regret coming with Nanami-senpai more now. It just creeps me out more than Satsuki.

The crowd screamed louder.

"Thank you for coming to… my concert today!"

And when I thought the crowd couldn't scream any louder. THEY SCREAMED EVEN LOUDER.

Then Hayato jumped out from nowhere and appeared on the stage.

"Where the fudge did he come from…" I murmured.

He started singing and I must admit, it sounded pretty cewl. But… wrong at the same time I guess.

I noticed Kurusu-senpai look at Nanami-senpai and I did the same. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong Nanami?" Kurusu-senpai said.

"He's got a beautiful voice… But… Somehow, it isn't the same as it used to be." Nanami-senpai said.

"I noticed it too." I said, wondering what was wrong with HAYATO. God damn why is my angel side always winning?

Then I looked back up the stage and Hayato threw his mic across the stage. At least, it looked like that I'm not too sure.

Then I turned my gaze back on Nanami and she had a distressed look on her face. "Oh snap. This isn't good." I whispered to no one in particular.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard one guy say.

"Keep performing!" One woman said.

But HAYATO didn't do anything. He just stood there, and whispering broke out. What is he doing? Is he hurt or something? That's when something hit me, but I was shook from my thoughts by shouting.

"HAYATO-sama!"

"HAYATO-kun!"

"HAYATO!"

I started to get pissed by everyone just screaming HAYATO! But I kept my cool. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths.

Then I noticed that someone bumped into Shinomiya-senpai and his glasses fell off. I heard the distant roar of thunder after that. And it started raining. Pouring down on us.

I looked at Shinomiya-senpai's glasses and saw someone step on them. Then I looked back at Shinomiya-senpai and saw him clutching his Piyo-chan hat.

"Bad just moved to awful…" I said, backing away from Shinomiya-senpai.

Then thunder struck down on the power generator and the lights turned off and everyone panicked, running away from the stage.

I looked up at HAYATO and saw that his expression was distressed and pissed mixed into one. How the hell does he do that? Maybe I need some lessons from him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Shinomiya-senpai Rage Scream and I turned back to him

"Shinomiya-san?!" Nanami-senpai said.

"Satsuki!" Kurusu-senpai said, blood draining from his face.

Satsuki-senpai walked up towards me and lightning flashed behind him, making him look even more demonic. "HAYATO!"

I peered behind me and saw that HAYATO was facing this direction.

"WHY DO YOU SING INSINCERE SONGS?!" Satsuki-senpai rage screamed at HAYATO.

Then he started running towards the stage before Kurusu-senpai could grab hold of him.

"Dammit! Nanami! Mari-chan! His glasses!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"R-right!" Nanami-senpai and I said at the same time.

I looked around and spotted his glasses, farther away than it was before.

At the moment I saw Satsuki-senpai jump over the railing and onto the stage.

"You're in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in pitch-black shadows. It pisses me off." Satsuki-senpai said, smiling bitterly.

HAYATO's expression changed yet again, this time fear and surprise.

"I am the dark side of Shinomiya Natsuki, but I don't lie to myself. Listen to my song." Satsuki-senpai said.

HAYATO nodded. Then he turned to speak to the staff, "Let him." At that moment lightning flashed again and I trembled just a little bit. My T-shirt is not meant for this weather. Ignoring the fact that I'm scared, it was freezing! But I had to help Shinomiya-senpai so I carefully climbed onto the stage all ninja-like so no one would notice me.

Kurusu-senpai did eventually but I was really close so he ignored me. I walked up to Shinomiya-senpai, glasses in my hand. Then I was about to put the glasses on him but then he turned around seeing me. "Sh*t…" I said.

The music slowly faded to nothing and lightning flashed on Satsuki-senpai's face, making him look even more threatening.

"Umm… S-shinomiya-senpai." I said, nervously.

Then he grabbed hold of my wrist and put his other hand around my waist. "WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

I started to kick his crotch and b*tch slap him but if he was hurt, he didn't show any sign of it.

"Let's do something fun." he said, smiling coldly and pervertly.

Seriously freaked out I started to punch at him randomly.

"LEMME GO SATSUKI!" I shrieked forgetting my manners completely. Well, to be fair, he doesn't deserve my manners.

Then he got this traumatized look on his face and looked down. But that lasted for a good 1 seconds before he looked up smiling like a rapist and leaned in close.

"STOP IT! SHINOMIYA-SENPAI WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and Satsuki paused for a bit before Kurusu-senpai put a Piyo-chan hat on his head. Luckily that hat had fake glasses.

"Huh? Mari-chan?"

Behind Shinomiya-senpai, Kurusu-senpai sighed. Shinomiya-senpai let go of my wrist and I rubbed it. Satsuki has a strong grip. I won't be surprised if I have a bruise there later.

"And Syo-chan!" Shinomiya-senpai smiled warmly. "What's wrong?"

Kurusu-senpai looked pissed all of a sudden, but I wouldn't blame him at this point. "Let's go!" he said, roughly.

"Why?!" Shinomiya-senpai said like a little innocent 5 year old child.

"Just move, now!" he said.

Coming back to Earth and not some weird insane land, I realized that they were leaving me behind. "Hey! Wait!" I said, running after them, but then I tripped on a wire and fell.

At that moment HAYATO caught me and I looked up. I didn't realize that our faces were that close and I fell backwards. Nanami-senpai caught me.

"Are you ok Mari-chan?" Nanami-senpai asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I looked back at HAYATO and saw him getting up. As he was getting up I saw a pained expression flash across his face. Nanami-senpai noticed it too because we looked down to his ankles and saw the right ankle covered in bandages.

"Ichinose-san/-senpai?"she and I said at the same time.

He looked away, not hiding his surprised expression.

"Uhmm… be careful and don't injure your ankle more!" I called after him. He didn't turn back. Rude.

"Nanami! Mari-chan! What are you two doing?! Let's go!" Kurusu-senpai called out to us.

"Ok!" We said in unison.

* * *

 **~Back at the school.~**

"Natsuki…" Akari-senpai said walking up to him, cracking her knuckles with a demonic aura around her.

"U-um… Aka-chan? Why are you looking at me that way?" Shinomiya-senpai asked, huddling against the wall.

"Why? Don't tell me you already forgot the shameless acts you've done already Natsuki… Plus you just added fuel to the fire by calling me 'Aka-chan'."

She grabbed his collar, despite being half a foot shorter than him, and dragged him outside.

"Uhmm.. she doesn't know about Satsuki does she?" I asked Kurusu-senpai.

"Not at all." Kurusu-senpai said. "Wait! What if she knocks his glasses off?!"

With that we ran after Akari-senpai and Shinomiya-senpai to explain everything to Akari-senpai. Akari-senpai punched him at least two times and kicked him once before we caught up to them.

* * *

 **~After the Explanation of Satsuki~**

"Ehhh?! Really?!" Akari-senpai said.

"Yea… So it isn't Shinomiya-senpai that was doing those perverted stuff to me, but his counterpart." I said.

"I see." she turned to Shinomiya-senpai, who was in his own world, with that demonic aura. She suddenly smiled, "Sorry Natsuki! My bad, I'll make sure it's you who's doing those perverted things next time!" and she walked back to the practice room.

"Eh?" Shinomiya-senpai said, snapping back to reality.

"Phew! Akari-san can be scary sometimes." Nanami-senpai said.

"No kidding. I don't know how she ended up like that." Kurusu-senpai said.

"I heard that!" said a muffled voice behind a certain practice room.

We all froze and looked at each other with fear in our eyes. And then we all laughed.

* * *

Eve: *is questioning my very existence because of what I wrote* Well then… It seems my mind was a bit uhmmmm… in the gutter when I was writing this. And before I forget to mention, PEOPLE. TWO MORE DAYS UNTIL I RANDOMLY CHOOSE EITHER SYO OR AI FOR THE PAIRING. Oh crap I remembered something. My birthday's on Sunday so I'll be out and about. Sh*t. You guys will be getting a late chapter this weekend after all. Sorry! I was gonna work on the other one-shot on Sunday and then post it but… yeah. UGHHH, GOD GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THAT ONE-SHOT TODAY. But yeah. That's it for today! R&R, tell me what you think, give me constructive criticism, etc. I better get Tina to do one of these with me. It's getting boring without her here. But anyways, see ya next week!


	8. Chapter 7

Eve: Tina is gone reading Kuroshitsuji! Or some other manga I recommended to her! This is what she gets for complaining she has a lot of free time. She gets no free time. Anyways~, new chapter! Tina did most of this chapter since my wifi was acting up and I was busy… like always. But it's still pretty good! She's gotten better at writing! Hard work pays off in the end. But yeah, as always the usual disclaimer, etc, etc. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Two Days Before Summer Break~**

"Good luck, Ichinose-senpai!" I said, as he walked into the recording booth for his assignment.

He acted as if he didn't hear me and kept on walking. I scoffed, "Rude." But on the inside I couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

 **~Ichinose-senpai's POV~**

I walked off to the recording studio where they were gonna record me.

"Get in there and start when the music starts." Hyuuga-sensei said.

I put on the headphones and listened. The music started and after 4 seconds I started singing. After the recording, I took off the headphones and looked at Hyuga-sensei.

"The rhythm and pitch followed the score. The vocal balance was also very good. Pure perfection." he said, and I felt relieved inside. "However…" _What?! What did I do wrong?!_ "This is no place to be mastering proper singing. Your goal is to become an idol. You've been in this school for 3 months now, and despite my repeated admonitions, you haven't changed one bit." I clenched my fist. "I told you this before, there's something your songs lack. Heart. I think it's high time… Ichinose Tokiya… I can't let you stay in this class any longer." _No… he wouldn't!_ I thought as I peered at **him.**

* * *

 **~Mari's POV~**

"I told you this before, there's something your songs lack. Heart. I think it's high time… Ichinose Tokiya… I can't let you stay in this class any longer." Hyuuga-sensei said.

I curled my fists as the whispering broke out. Jinguji-senpai and Kurusu-senpai must've noticed because they both put a hand on my shoulders. They lightly squeezed my shoulders as if to calm me. Ha! As if I could stay calm. Ichinose-senpai tries the hardest out of all of us. He just doesn't have a muse right now. Muse? Where the hell did that come from? Anyways, Ichinose-senpai didn't say a word to anyone as he walked out of the recording studio.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" I asked.

"I don't think so. He works the hardest out of everyone in the class so it must've struck him pretty hard saying he's gonna be kicked out of S Class." Akari-senpai said.

"I think it's best to leave him alone for a while." Kurusu-senpai said.

"Yea." Jinguji-senpai said.

* * *

 **~Dinner~**

I was walking over to where everybody was sitting and sat in between Kurusu-senpai and Akari-senpai.

"Tokiya?!" Ittoki-senpai said, astonished.

"Yea…" Kurusu-senpai said. "He was kicked outta S Class."

Nanami-senpai just walked up to the table and she murmured, "Ichinose-san…"

"Tokiya… Even though he always makes such a huge effort!" Ittoki-senpai said. "I don't know what to say to him."

"Learning with theory alone… is difficult." shinomiya-senpai said.

"His songs have no heart…" Hijirikawa-senpai said.

I widened my eyes. I didn't think Hijirikawa-senpai would be able to understand the problem so quickly. I looked at Nanami-senpai. She had a look of shock on her face.

"So he'll be moved from S class to the normal class, huh?" Tomo-senpai said, sadly. "Gotta be tough."

I stood up.

"Mari-chan?" Ittoki-senpai said.

"I need some fresh air." I said briskly, walking away from them.

I walked outside, forgetting to bring an umbrella. Rain fell down heavily, getting me completely soaked in no time. As I stood outside in the rain, I saw a light at the school gates. The gates opened and Ichinose-senpai closed the gates after he walked in school grounds. He was working? It's so late though and he just got back. I ran to the girl's dorm before he saw me. When I got in the heater blasted warm air in my face. I went into the elevator and up to my dorm room.

When I got into my dorm room, Akari-senpai was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Mari-chan? What happened? You're soaked from head to toe." she said as soon as she spotted me.

"I was out in the rain." I said, getting a towel and my pajamas.

"I see." she said, going back to her magazine.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. When I went outside again, Akari-senpai was already dozing off. I climbed into my bed. I tried sleeping but all i thought about was how Ichinose-senpai could collapse at any moment because of overwork.

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

"-ri-chan, Mari-chan!" Akari-senpai said.

"Y-yes?" I said, snapping out of my daze and bringing my eyes from the empty chair in the classroom.

"I've been calling your name for 5 minutes already."

"Sorry, I was just… thinking." I said.

"We're all sorry for Tokiya okay? It's no use worrying over it. He'll get it." Akari-senpai said.

 _If only you knew the truth about him,_ I thought.

* * *

 **~On the Way to Lunch~**

On the way to lunch, there were whispers everywhere.

"Ichinose Tokiya?" one person said.

Another person said, "He got dropped from the S class."

"He's Hayato's brother."

"Brothers or not, they're totally different."

My fists curled up and sent my glares to the people whispering.

"Little Lamb, calm down." Jinguji-senpai said.

"He's right you know?" Kurusu-senpai said.

"You know, personally, I would want to beat them up too." Akari-senpai said, also sending glares at the people whispering.

"You need to calm down too, Akari. You'll send someone to the hospital if you don't." Kurusu-senpai said.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

Akari-senpai and I walked to the school building. There was a big crowd surrounding the bulletin boards so a new announcement must've been made. I squeezed through all the people and finally got to the front after 10 minutes of struggling. I saw Nanami-senpai and Tomo-senpai and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Summer camp is nearly here!" Tomo-senpai said.

"Summer camp?" Nanami-senpai and I said at the same time.

* * *

 **~Transition to Classroom~**

"That time of the year has almost come again." Hyuuga-sensei said. "It's time for the annual summer camp."

Excited murmurs spread through out the room, quickly silencing when Hyuuga-sensei started talking again.

"The location is a southern island resort."

This time it was followed by cheers, and my face lit up. YES! THE BEACH!

"But!"

That shut everyone up.

"Do not get too relaxed. After you come back, it's time. It'll be time to decide the groups for your graduation audition!" he said, forcefully.

"That's right. Groups will be formed between idol course, composing course, and choreography course students, and finally you will start making your way to your dream debut.

"I'm sure some of you have already decided whom you're going to group with, but for those of you who haven't… This camp is your big chance to find the perfect partner! And that's why it's important.

"Everyone, choose your partner wisely… and just to remind you, remember falling in love is forbidden. You got that?"

"Yes!" we all said.

* * *

 **~Timeskip to the Summer Camp~**

"The purpose of this summer camp is to decide on the groups for the graduation audition." Hyuuga-sensei said. "The composer course, the idol course, and the choreography course… This is the perfect chance to determine whether partners are right for each other."

"Everyone, interact with each other and seek an appealing work. I pray you'll find the perfect match." Ringo-sensei said.

"Hey! Who did you choose?" said one girl.

"Definitely Jinguji-san and Ryoma-san." another girl said.

"Are you sure?! That level is too high!"

"What about you?"

"I want Hijirikawa-kun and Kazuki-kun!"

Whaa! People are already deciding who they want to group up with.

I saw Tomo-senpai jump on Nanami-senpai saying, "Haruka! I've decided!"

"Already?!" Nanami-senpai and I said.

"Yeah! Yajima-kun, who worked with me on that last assignment and Hinata-san who also worked with me before. They both do amazing work."

"Huh? Really?!" Nanami-senpai said.

"That's great Tomo-senpai!" I said.

"Haruka, Mari-chan? Have you two decided?"

"Not yet." Nanami-senpai said.

"No, but I plan to choose someone soon." I said.

"If you two don't decide soon, someone will nab the one you're hoping for first." Tomo-senpai said.

"Yajima-kun! Hinata-san! Let's meet up later!" Tomo-senpai said, running off.

I noticed Nanami-senpai's gaze drifted somewhere and I followed it straight to Ichinose-senpai. Ahh, so we both were debating the same thing. Ichinose-senpai turned to us and we looked away.

Suddenly, there was drumming, fire, and a crazy chicken hat. And that just turned out to be Principal.

"Welcome to this island, loved by the Goddess of Music, Muse!" he said, putting a stick lit on fire in front of him.

"If you feel the touch of a mysterious wind, inspiration will come bubbling up." Principal said, doing unnecessary dance moves. "Let's go! Enjoy… this legendary island!"

He then proceeded to drag Ringo-sensei into his dance, stripped down to his underwear, and jumped into the water, somehow managing not to set anything in fire.

"Haruka! Mari-chan! What are you doing?!" Akari-senpai said.

"The cottage is over here!" Tomo-senpai said, waving us down.

"Okay!" we said.

I grabbed my suitcase and ran off to the cottage. I almost bumped into Ichinose-senpai but I stopped myself just in time. We stood there in uncomfortable silence for a good while before he walked off. I ignored it and headed over to Akari-senpai and Tomo-senpai again.

* * *

Eve: I regret decisions that have been made in my life. I kinda want Tokiya to end up with Haruka but for now let's have a little fun~. On a completely different note, rto **AnimeGirl4891** : Sure why not? It would be great if you can come up with an idea too. I really would appreciate that. I mean I've been getting ideas but not for this fandom. Shocker I know. Tina literally hates the sheer amount of ideas I come up with everyday, and she hates it even more when she finds out that it's not for my current fanfictions. And now she just face palms on how obsessed I got with Mystic Messenger. I literally love it. But I will write today! I promise. And hopefully it'll give me some ideas! Feel free to give me hate if I forget to write. Again. Anyways~, R&R! I love reviews because it makes me feel like a slightly better person! You have no idea how little self esteem I have. Runs in the family I guess. Besides my dad. Goddamn is he full of himself. But yeah! See you next week!


	9. Chapter 8

Eve: HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. I'm ze back! And I dragged a Tina here!

Tina: How dare you drag me here?

Eve: Cuz why not? I haven't dragged you here in a long time.

Tina: I had stuff to do.

Eve: I had stuff to do too. Plus a high-maintenance sis.

Tina: Whatever. Just get on with the story.

Eve: Fine~ fine~. We do not own UtaPri nor the characters from it. We only ze current plot, ze OC's, and etc. Enjoy! Cuz I was able to drag a Tina down here just for you guys. =p

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **~An Hour Later~**

"Ahh~! Doesn't this feel great guys?" Tomo-senpai said.

Nanami-senpai was spacing out and me and Akari-senpai nodded. We were all wearing our swimsuits. Mine was a red two piece with a piece of fabric going around my waist and getting longer the more it goes to the right side. My hair was up in a side ponytail and I was enjoying a pina colada. Akari-senpai was wearing a bikini that had an ombre from blue to white with strings zig zagging across her cleavage (It's a thin(ish) line of zig zags) and a mini ruffle skirt, again, with an ombre from sky blue to white. Her hair was in twintails and she was sipping her coconut margarita. Tomo-senpai was wearing a red bikini with blue and white stripes lining the top, and her hair was in a ponytail. Nanami-senpai was wearing a yellow one piece with a neck strap, an orange ribbon around her waist, and there was a yellow flower in her hair.

"Huh? Haruka?" Tomo-senpai said.

"Haruka!" Akari-senpai called her name.

"Huh?" Nanami-senpai snapped out of dreamland.

"You're spacing out again!" Tomo-senpai said.

"Sorry! Maybe I have a little jet lag."

"No, you're a natural airhead." I said.

"Huh?"

"I have to get going!" Tomo-senpai said, standing up. "A graduation audition meeting."

"Ooh! I have one too!" Akari-senpai said, standing up.

"See you guys later!" Tomo-senpai said, running off.

"Later!" Akari-senpai said, running after Tomo-senpai.

"Lucky. They already chose their groups." I said, after they left.

"Mmm." Nanami-senpai said, nodding her head.

Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Nanami-senpai?"

"Yes Mari-chan?"

"Can I be in your group?"

"Eh?! My group?"

"Mmmm. I don't care who the idol's going to be I just want to be in your group and dance to your songs."

"Ehh… okay."

"YES!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

Nanami-senpai laughed and I joined in.

~Later that Day~

"Ahhh! It's nice to take a walk sometimes." I said, stretching as I walked alongside Nanami-senpai.

She was in her own world again and didn't answer me. I sighed. Oh well. As we walked in silence I heard a familiar voice saying, "Nanami! Mari-chan!"

I turned around. "Ittoki-senpai!"

"Ittoki-kun." Nanami said, breaking out of her thoughts.

"I was looking for you two." he said.

"Us?" Nanami-senpai and I said.

"There's something I really wanna to talk to you two about.." he said, his eyes panning over us.

Ah, right. We're wearing swimsuits. He started blushing a bit.

"It's hard for me to say, but…" he said, sheepishly. "Let me start over. I… love… " he paused.

Oh god I hope this isn't what it sounds like. I can't handle that right now.

"The music and dances.. That you guys make!" he said.

Ah thank god! We're saved from the train of heartbreak.

"How do I say this? Your music is so kind and crystal clear. And your dance has so much passion and energy. I feel like that's you two, Nanami. Mari-chan. I… wanna sing a song that you make Nanami! And I wanna dance a choreography that you make Mari-chan!

At this point, I'm pretty sure we both had expressions of shock on our face. I mean, he complimented us so much. And my dance? I've only made a couple. I never really show anyone. He must've seen me practice! If he did then did everyone else see. Most likely. He probably blabbed to them that I was practicing and everyone came to watch.

"Umm.. Well.." He ran off turning around to say one last thing. "I'm gonna write you guys as my 'hoped group', Nanami, Mari-chan!" He then proceeded to run off.

We looked at each other.

"You were thinking about asking Ichinose-senpai right?" I asked.

" I was debating it." Nanami-senpai said.

"I was too! That's why I wanted you to choose the idol!" I said. "This just got more complicated. Oh and do you know if everyone watched me practice or not?"

"Everyone's seen you practice at least once." Nanami-senpai said.

"I see. Then this just got even more complicated. The other senpais could choose us."

We just looked at each other with distressed looks in our eyes.

~That Night~

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. Thinking about the Ichinose-senpai problem is enough to keep me awake but Ittoki-senpai's offer has me wide awake now. I heard a person get out of bed and walk outside. I sat up, looking towards the balcony door. It was just Nanami-senpai. And a cat? I saw her pick up the cat and smile. She started talking to it. And then she just disappeared. Disappeared? I slowly got up from my bed and made my way to the porch. When I got outside I looked around for Nanami-senpai, but couldn't find her. _Maybe she went out for a walk,_ I thought. I sat down in one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. The ocean breeze blew in my face as I stared out into the ocean. _Ittoki-senpai huh? Why have matters gotten so complicated? Nanami-senpai probably couldn't sleep like me and went for a walk,_ I thought. _But there's the possibility of the other senpais wanting us to be in their group. Actually it's guaranteed that they will want us to be in their group considering they spend most of their time with us. Urgh! Who would we choose?_

"Ahh! So many problems!" I said, stretching and yawning.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a firefly.

"Ehh? A firefly?"

I looked around only to find a sleeping Nanami-senpai in front of me. She was slowly opening her eyes. She sat up and muttered, "A dream?"

"N-nanami-senpai?" I said.

"Ah! Mari-chan!"

"Where were you? How did you suddenly appear in front of me?" I asked.

She opened her hand, which was holding a small pink flower. Her eyes widened.

"So it wasn't a dream." she muttered.

"What wasn't a dream?"

She stood up and looked across the island. And then she ran off.

"Nanami-senpai?!" I said, running after her.

We spent a good couple minutes running when she slowed down. I peeked pass her to see what she was staring at. It was Ichinose-senpai.

"Ichinose-san." Nanami-senpai called out to Ichinose-senpai.

He looked our way. His eyes widened. Oh my, I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. This is a really tense atmosphere.

"Uhmm… I," Nanami-senpai said.

"I have been thinking about you." Ichinose-senpai said. To Nanami-senpai. Okay~ I really am not supposed to be here. I sat down in the direction of the ocean and pretended I didn't hear anything.

"What?" Nanami-senpai said.

"I hurt you the moment we met and on that rainy day too." he said, regret clear in his voice. "Just because I cannot sing the songs I want to, it is no reason for me to hurt you."

Oh! That's why Nanami's been depressed and thinking a lot. She probably wasn't thinking what I was. Ah I feel stupid now!

"It's my fault for saying those kinds of things!" Nanami-senpai shouted. "I didn't understand anything. I'm sorry."

She bowed to him, apologizing.

"Please don't apologize." Ichinose-senpai said.

I turned to look at him and Nanami-senpai stood up.

"I'm simply angry at myself. Am I Tokiya, or am I HAYATO? I'm not satisfied with myself."

"To answer your question, you are both Tokiya and HAYATO. HAYATO was born out of your love for singing after all. You are both. It doesn't matter which one you are because that's your true self." I said.

They both looked at me.

"Sorry." I said, looking back at the ocean.

"Mari-chan's right. When I heard your song, I felt as though I had been charmed by a magic spell and made a captive of music. I'm here now because of you. I love your songs! Not the names HAYATO or Tokiya but the songs of your true self!" Nanami-senpai said passionately.

"You truly are an honest person." he said. "Shortly after I debuted, I spent my days haphazardly. One day, I got into an accident and was hospitalized. ~Cue Flashback~ (I'm not taking the time to figure out how to explain this flashback. If you don't know it, watch the anime before you read this. Fanfiction is for AFTER you watch the anime. ~Eve)"

Definitely not crying. Definitely not. I just have dust in my eyes. I heard that Nanami-senpai was crying though.

"I want to sing, no matter what. All I have are my songs."

"I want to hear them." Nanami-senpai said. "I want to hear your songs."

"Me too." I said. "Please…"

I did NOT start bawling, just so you know. The sun was rising just as Ichinose-senpai said, "I'll try again from the beginning."

How ironic. I sniffed.

* * *

Eve: That's all! I hope you enjoyed. Tina's doing... stuff with her other friend soooooooooo yea. *cough* not killing her other friend's brother *cough* But yeah. To the AnimeGirl4891: The story will take a while due to... problems called laziness of the author but it will be made! I promise. But yea anyways, bye! I'll keep this short today.


	10. Chapter 9

Eve: Hiya! I'm oh so tired right now and I just remembered to update this! You guys reading this are luckier than my audience reading my other fanfic cuz I completely forgot about that until Monday! So here's a new chappie! A bit short but I still like it ^^'. As usual, I have to say a disclaimer so here you go. Tina and I don't own anything that is in the anime. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **~After Our Walk Back to the Cabins~**

I sniffed again.

"Mari-chan? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said. "It's nothing."

That's when I spotted Jinguji-senpai playing with a pink flower and a red flower. He probably felt us staring and turned around.

"Good morning, Little Lambs." he said, smiling.

"Good morning." I said. Nanami-senpai just stayed quiet. She probably didn't expect to see him awake this early.

"The air of this island told me… " He said, walking closer to us. "The two who will be in my, Jinguji Ren's, group are… You two. Nanami Haruka and Sakurai Mari."

And then he winked at us. _Sh*t my prediction came true!_ I thought. Me and Nanami-senpai just stood there with shocked expressions on our faces. _Uhmm…. What do we do? I hope Nanami-senpai's already thinking of a solution,_ I thought.

Apparently she didn't because he just walked up to her and put his hand in her hair.

 _Omg, I shouldn't be here right now._

"U-ummm…" she stuttered, then starting walking backwards. Jinguji-senpai walked forwards, putting less and less distance between Nanami-senpai.

"I'll make you happy with a magnificent song." Jinguji-senpai said, by then Nanami-senpai tripped on something and fell backwards. Jinguji-senpai climbed on top of her and put one hand to her cheek.

"You won't regret it." he said. "I need you."

 _Good lord, why am I witnessing this?!_

At that moment I heard a very pissed voice. "Ren…"

I looked up to see Akari-senpai, wearing clothes that Shinomiya-senpai probably forced her to wear, walking over to Jinguji-senpai with what seemed like an image of Satan behind her.

"O-oh… Akari-chan! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Jinguji-senpai said nervously.

"I could say the same to you. Pushing Haruka down on the ground, climbing on top of her, and in front of a 13-year old!" Then she walked up to Jinguji-senpai and grab his arm. "We're going to have a long talk about this."

"Nanami-san, Mari-chan! Think about my offer!" Jinguji-senpai said as he was dragged away.

Nanami-senpai and I just stood there for a moment with looks on our faces that probably said, _The f*ck just happened?_ Then we came back to our senses and looked at each other. And walked to our cabins in silence.

* * *

 **~Back at School~**

Nanami-senpai, Tomo-senpai, Akari-senpai, and I were walking towards the lunch area when Tomo-senpai and Akari-senpai was called by Hyuuga-sensei to help him with something really quick.

"We'll meet up with you two later!" Akari-senpai said.

"Ok." I replied.

Then Nanami-senpai and I went on our way.

A little later when we were walking down the stairs, I noticed Jinguji-senpai's head out of the corner of my eye.

 _I'm losing my mind._ I thought.

But apparently, I wasn't and that was, in fact, Jinguji-senpai.

He was holding a bouquet of pink roses and a bouquet of lilies.

"Hey, my ladies." Jinguji-senpai said.

"Jinguji-san/-senpai!" Nanami-senpai and I said at the same time.

"I've been looking for the 2 of you."

He grabbed my wrist and I was about to scream "HANDS OFF PERVERT." before he put the bouquet of lilies in my hands. He then grabbed Nanami-senpai's wrists and gave her the pink roses.

"You see, I turned in my form. And of course, I wrote down your names." he whispered into Nanami-senpai's ear.

 _Is he seriously doing this again?_ I thought. _Well he did give me lilies so I guess I should thank him sometime._

But being the shy person that Nanami-senpai is, she didn't push him away and instead just stood there like a statue.

"Huh?" Nanami-senpai said in a confused voice and I internally facepalmed

"What's this? Is one of my dear ladies still a lost sheep?" he said as he walked behind Nanami-senpai and turned to face her. "Don't worry."

 _Oh. I have a feeling that this is going to have the same turn of events._

He started walking forwards to close the gap between them but Nanami-senpai started walking backwards. Until she was against the wall.

 _Yup._

"I need you two, so please say that you want me back."

 _EW. That just sounded WRONG!_

I was about to save Nanami-senpai from Jinguji-senpai when the temperature suddenly dropped.

"Oh? The temperature dropped." I said.

"Ren…"

Jinguji-senpai was milliseconds away from putting his palm on Nanami-senpai's cheek when a voice spoke. He freezes in his tracks.

"I thought I had an unpleasant feeling."

He slowly turned to the top of the stairs. "A-akari-chan! How are you doing?"

"You're doing this _again_ in front of Mari-chan AGAIN."

Jinguji-senpai nervously chuckled.

"Let's go. I need to discipline you." Akari-senpai walked down the stairs and to Jinguji-senpai and pinched his ear, dragging him elsewhere.

"Owowowow!"

"Mari-chan, Haruka, I'll meet you at the lunch area!" Akari-senpai said before disappearing into an empty classroom.

"Do you think Jinguji-senpai will be ok Nanami-senpai?" I asked.

"If it's Akari-chan, then no."

"I figured as much."

* * *

 **~After Classes~**

"Mari-chan! Nanami-san!" I heard Syo-senpai run up to us.

"Kurusu-senpai!" I said.

"There you are! I turned in my form already."

"Really?" Nanami-senpai said.

"Yes. For the graduation audition, I wanna be in a group with the two of you."

"EHHH?!" Nanami-senpai and I said in unison.

"You see, you're both so kind-hearted and kawaii (The kawaii part was Tina. I would put cute)."

I might've blushed a little bit at the compliment.

"And you're both kind of a pair of klutzes so that makes me want to protect you two more! And when it comes to music, Nanami-san, you're amazing! And your choreography, Mari-chan, it's out of this world!"

"U-um. thanks?" I said.

"Anyways, consider the fact that I want to be in your group. K guys?"

"S-sure Syo-kun." Nanami-senpai said with a smile.

"Can you two do the same for me too?"

I turned to the owner of the voice. "S-shinomiya-senpai!" I said.

"Haru-chan, Mari-chan, please… please be in my group!"

"You too…" I muttered.

"What was that Mari-chan?" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

"Nothing!" I said, shaking my hands in front of me.

"W-what the hell Natsuki?!" Kurusu-senpai said, pointing up at Shinomiya-senpai.

"Haru-chan and Mari-chan are as gentle and warm as a spring sunbeam."

Again, I might've blushed a tiny bit at the compliment. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not gentle. Kurusu-senpai was looking at me with a questioning look, which means I am NOT gentle. I just shrugged.

"Shinomiya-san/-senpai…" Nanami-senpai and I said in unison.

"So please Mari-chan, Haru-chan, please be in my group!" Shinomiya-senpai then walked up to us and gave us both a hug. I squirmed a bit.

He wouldn't come off so Kurusu-senpai had to peel him off of us. "HEY! Cut it out! Let go of'em, can't you see that you're stressing the both of them?!"

"Sorry." Shinomiya-senpai said.

I stared at Shinomiya-senpai, wondering what Akari-senpai would do if she saw what just happened. Probably beat him up.

Then while I was thinking about that, Shinomiya-senpai and Kurusu-senpai somehow got into an argument and Nanami-senpai and I slipped away without them noticing.

"~sigh~ Today's been exhausting." I said.

"Yea. Even Syo-kun and Shinomiya-san."

We walked to our mailboxes and checked if anyone sent us anything. We opened it and saw a letter in each of our boxes.

"Huh?" I said, as I took out the letter and opened it. Nanami-senpai did the same.

It said, "I wanted to let you know that I designated you and Nanami-san as my graduation group."

"Hijirikawa-san/-senpai too?!"

"I think I jinxed us." I said.

"I think you did too, Mari-chan."

"~sigh~ How to explain this to Akari-senpai so that she doesn't kill anyone."

* * *

Eve: I love Akari so much. Probably because she's based off of Tina. ~sigh~ She will probably chase my boyfriends away. But yeah. That's the chapter! We're getting closer and closer to season 2 which means... I have to do more work. Yay. (Note the sarcasm). ~sigh~ I need to focus! AnimeGirl4891 give me the strength to actually do this instead of other stuff. And just so ya know, I started on the one-shot for ya. And that's all I have for this week. Later! ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Eve: Hai, hai everyone! I'm back with another chapter and like always! I'm panicking since I'm kinda running low on extra chapters. ^^;;;. Maybe I won't have a regular posting schedule anymore after this season of UtaPri-ness. Ugh my OCD will kill me some day. I really want to stay on a schedule but... school guys. It's killing me. And then there's season 4, which I love btw, which I gotta plan how those will go as well. And then my other fanfic... yeah. I gotta work harder. ;;;. Give me the strength to do this guys! But enough of my rant. Tina and I do not own UtaPri or it's characters. We only own our OC's and anything that isn't from the original anime. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Back at Our Dorm Rooms~**

"WHAT?! They all want to be in your group Mari-chan?!" Akari-senpai said, astonished.

"Yea… this is stressing!" I said, plopping down on my bed, facefirst.

"But Haruka's in your group too right?" Akari-senpai asked.

"Yea. They asked her too."

"~sigh~ those 5 trouble making guys."

"What about you Akari-senpai?"

"Oh, I'm with Sakura Mikan and Tsubasa."

"UGGGHHH! I wish I could just pick my group as easy as you!"

"Well Haruka might come up with a solution, right?"

"Maybe. She's as confused as me though."

"You guys will think of something."

"Yea."

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

It was after classes and I was following Nanami-senpai to the practice room.

We crossed paths with Ringo-sensei and I thought she could help us.

"Ringo-sensei!" I said.

"Huh? Oh Mari-chan, Haruka-chan! What is it?"

"U-um it's about-" I was cut off.

"If it's about choosing your partner then the doctor is out!"

"Shoot." I muttered.

"Oh! That's right! There's something I have to tell the both of you."

"What's that, Ringo-sensei?" Nanami-senpai asked.

"Another one came today."

"Another… one?" I said, confused.

"The 6th person that wants to be in your group!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Who do you think it is?" Ringo-sensei asked.

"U-ummm…" Nanami-senpai said, stuttering.

 _No, no, no, no. Please not him._ I thought.

"I-chi-no-se Tokiya!" Ringo-sensei said in a teasing tone.

"WHY US?!" I yelled.

Nanami-senpai dropped the book she was holding, then Ringo-sensei said. "Princesses Haru-chan and Mari-chan, who will you two choose? I'm so excited, I think I might pass out!"

Ringo-sensei skipped away happily, and Nanami-senpai fell the her knees. I just stood there, frozen, my mouth open.

"Nanami-senpai…" I said.

"What, Mari-chan?"

"I don't think I can just choose one of the boys."

"Me either."

After that we walked to the practice room in silence.

~The Next Day~

I walked over to my mailbox to check if anyone sent anything. I opened it and saw a letter. _I swear to God, if this is another person wanting to be in my group…_

I read the letter and stared at it. "Oh please tell me she figured out something."

Then I started running towards the practice room.

I was the first one there and soon after, the boys started to come in one by one. After 5 minutes, all the guys were there, and Nanami-senpai was the person that we were waiting on.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and at the doorway was a very pooped and happy looking Nanami-senpai.

"Sorry for making you wait. I just finished!"

"Just finished? With what?" Jinguji-senpai asked.

"This." Nanami-senpai said as she gave everyone in the room a piece of paper.

"This is…" I murmured, not able to finish.

"Made for 6 people." she said. Honestly, I didn't know what to think! The principal said that there can only be 3 people in each group. Not 8. "All of you chose me to be in your group, I can't put into words how happy that makes me."

"Except the fact that it's been driving us insane." I muttered.

"What?" Kurusu-senpai asked.

"N-nothing!" I said, quickly.

"But I couldn't just choose one of you…" Nanami-senpai continued. "You all have been so nice to me."

After some more heartfelt words, the room fell silent.

"I… I'll do it." Ittoki-senpai said, breaking the silence. "After all, I wanna sing Nanami's songs!"

"Ittoki-kun…" Nanami-senpai said, obviously grateful.

"I…" we all turned our attention to Kurusu-senpai. "When I saw your letter, I felt like the King of the world because I thought you chose me. But it wasn't just me… "

"Syo-kun." Nanami-senpai said quietly.

"But it's okay. If I can sing your songs then I'll go along with it." Kurusu-senpai said, making Nanami-senpai smile again.

"To be honest, I'm surprised. I never imagined a group number." Shinomiya-senpai said, frowning a bit.

"Out with it are you gonna do it or not?" Kurusu-senpai snapped at Shinomiya-senpai.

"Please let me think about it." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"I agree." Hijirikawa-senpai said, sitting down on a chair against the wall. "I can't give an answer right away."

"What? Why?" Ittoki-senpai started to bombard Hijirikawa-senpai with questions then stopped when another voice spoke.

"I decline." Tokiya-senpai said. "I've never seen a graduation audition like this."

"But-" Nanami-senpai started but then stopped at Tokiya-senpai's cold glare.

"Tell me, how is it that you came up with a plan like this?" Tokiya-senpai deadpanned, "Everyone here wanted to be the lone person chosen, and that's because each of us thinks that we can sing your songs the best and dance your choreography the best." Tokiya-senpai said, turning his attention to me.

"Sorry to put the blame on you Nanami-senpai, but I had nothing to do with this." I said, putting my hands up.

"But if you all perform together, it'll…" Nanami-senpai said, but was interrupted again.

"Should I lie to my own feelings?" Tokiya-senpai said, casting his glare towards Nanami-senpai again.

"I agree with Ichi." Jinguji-senpai said. "I hate turning down a request from you, my lady, but when it comes to being chosen, I want to be the chosen alone."

"And I don't think I can make choreography for six different people doing the same song. I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you just choose one person." I said.  
Suddenly the door burst open and Principal stood there laughing.

"Gah! Headmaster?!" Kurusu-senpai asked.

"Eavesdropping again?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

"I'm sorry." Ringo-sensei said, stepping out from behind Principal. "I was so worried about Haru-chan and Mari-chan that I reported it to the headmaster!"

"Sensei." Nanami-senpai and I said, dejected.

"I heard everything." Principal said, sliding to the front of the room. "You want to audition as a group. It's a very interesting idea!" He continued doing unnecessary dance moves. "But… I can't allow it!"

"W-why not?!" Ittoki-senpai asked desperately.

"Do you know the meaning of '3 per group'? It's one, one, and one!" Principal said.

"B-but…" Nanami-senpai was interrupted by Principal.

"Choosing eight people is too greedy, Miss Nanami!"

"No, it's not about that! Please, listen to me!" said Nanami-senpai.

"Shh! Please follow the rules." Principal said, seriously. "You can only choose one choreographer and one idol from among many. It may seem cruel, but it's a given… that's how you survive in the industry, nay in life! Therefore… right now, break up this group and choose another one properly… please! If you don't, you'll all fail! Just like that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Eve: So... that's the chapter for this week! Sorry that's it's pretty short! I promise that after I post this chapter I will go fixing the future chapters for you guys and make new chapters! And I will work on that one-shot for you AnimeGirl4891! Hopefully. Anyways, see ya later!


	12. Chapter 11

Eve: ;;;; No one's out to kill me right? Please say yes. I don't want to die. I promise I did not mean to forget to upload this but birthdays came up, friends randomly came over, and yeah... So please don't kill me. Please. I promise this was absolutely not intentional. Forgive me! Ironically though, even though I forgot to post this I remembered the new episode came out yesterday. Ha... yeah. Van is something. But anyways on with this short ass chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **~One hour Later~**

 _I may have been too harsh._ I thought, looking at the lake. _I guess I could try making a choreography for more than one person. I'll need to learn how to anyways._

I hummed the song Nanami-senpai made. It was a beautiful song. If only it had lyrics. Then I could make a choreography or try to at least.

"Always worth trying something new." I murmured.

I turned in the direction of the school building. I saw Ichinose-senpai standing next to me as I turned.

"Ichinose-senpai!" I said, startled. "What are you doing here? Did you hear what I said?"

"I came to do my own thinking." he said.

"Oh." I turned back to the lake to let him think. _Weird. Maybe he's thinking about Nanami-senpai's song like I am,_ I thought.

A couple minutes later, as the sun started setting, I heard a familiar voice.

"So this is where you two have been." Jinguji-senpai said.

I turned to the source of his voice. He sat down next to Ichinose-senpai.

"It was a good tune, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Very." I said.

"It doesn't matter. The headmaster isn't allowing it."

"So you're suggesting we give up." I said.

"The old me didn't have a reason to be here. But she and Mari-chan changed me." Jinguji-senpai said. I looked at him from across Ichinose-senpai. "I owe you two a big debt, Mari-chan."

"You two gave me hope. A hope that I definitely don't want to give up on…" Ichinose-senpai said.

"Sounds like we're in the same boat. You and me.." Jinguji-senpai said, playing with a flower.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's go convince the Principal!"

I stood up and brushed the grass from my tush.

"It might take a lot of work, but… it'll be worth it in the long run. I can feel it." I said, smiling at them.

"Yea, you're right… Mari-chan." Ichinose-senpai said.

"Of course, Little Lamb." Jinguji-senpai said.

"Alright! Let's go find everyone!" I said, skipping to the school building.

* * *

 **~One hour later~**

"Where is everyone?" I said, walking down the stairs.

"We've checked everywhere but the heliport so they must be there." Ichinose-senpai said.

"Ahh! So much walking!" I complained.

"Ahh, it's Ringo-sensei." Jinguji-senpai said, pointing at Ringo-sensei.

"RINGO-SENSEI!" I yelled.

He turned around.

"Mari-chan? Ren-kun? Tokiya? What are you doing?" Ringo-sensei asked.

"Where is Nanami-senpai?" I asked.

"Uhmm… she's at the heliport."

"Thank you!" I said, running off.

When we reached the heliport, I slowed down to a walk and so did Ichinose-senpai & Jinguji-senpai. A helicopter was about to take flight and Principal was standing on the steps of it.

"You've already heard from me that if you break the rules, you'll fail!" he said, over the helicopter whirring. "It's unfortunate, but all of you…"

"Fail us or not, but do it after you've heard the song." I said, hands on my hips.

"Mari-chan! Jinguji-san! Ichinose-san!" Nanami-senpai said, running to us.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Even now, I want you to choose me, my lady." Jinguji-senpai said.

Nanami-senpai was smiling and tearing up.

"Headmaster! You know of her talent, don't you?" Ichinose-senpai said.

"If you don't hear this now, you'll regret it…" Jinguji-senpai said.

"For the rest of your life." I finished for him.

 **~Cue Song~**

 _saa Let's song!_

 _yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)_

 _sora ni utaou (Let's go!)_

 _hajikeru monogatari ni shizumimashou_

 _mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi no egakou_

 _kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)_

 _ikimashou (ST RISH)_

 _ai wo Change the star_

 _Check it out!_

 _GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou_

 _Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou_

 _docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU_

 _KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_

 _naze ka?_

 _kimi de_

 _afureteru_

 _Kokoro_

 _Sawagu_

 _fushigi na RAVE_

 _mada minu seiza wo_

 _futari de tsunaide_

 _KISU yori_

 _sugi_

 _uta de sekai wo tsukurou_

 _saa Let's dance!_

 _yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)_

 _sora ni odorou (Let's go!)_

 _yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa_

 _junbi wa OK?_

 _ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)_

 _SUPESHARU jinsei_

 _kyoukasho ni wa_

 _nottenai_

 _ai wo Change the star_

 _Check it out!_

 _koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE_

 **~End Song~**

I was smiling brightly by the end of the song. It was so happy and full of love. Principal's legs were shaking and he fell to his knees.

"H-Headmaster!" Nanami-senpai was stopped by the Principal raising his hand.

"What's the title of this song?" he asked.

"Eh?" Nanami-senpai and Ittoki-senpai looked at each other. Principal turned to helicopter and took a few steps onto it.

"Please wait!" Nanami-senpai said.

Principal turned around and said, "I love the song so much, I want to hear it again and again. I love it not 100%, but 1000%!"

 _I can see where this is going already._ I thought.

"This title is 'Maji LOVE-'" I interrupted the principal.

"1000%." I said, shaking my head.

"Exactly! If you think of any other title, too bad, because that's what it is! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" the principal said, leaving by helicopter. He kept laughing even as the helicopter flew away from us.

"Maji LOVE 1000%" Nanami-senpai muttered.

"YES! Nanami, we did it!" Ittoki-senpai said.

I ran over to Nanami-senpai and hugged her, a few tears escaping as I did.

"With this, we can perform the graduation audition!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"Yeah!" Nanami-senpai and I said.

"All right! Let's seriously aim for 1000%!" Ittoki-senpai said energetically.

"Yea!" Kurusu-senpai said excitedly.

"Indeed. 1000%." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Eve: WE ARE ALMOST AT SEASON TWO! TIME TO DO RESEARCH! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	13. Chapter 12

Eve: Can I use me packing and getting ready to move as an excuse as to why I didn't upload yesterday? Yeah? Okay. Well... SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I COMPLETELY HAD A BRAIN MELTDOWN YESTERDAY AND I WAS TALKING TO TINA UNTIL MY MOM YELLED AT ME TO GO TO SLEEP AND THAT'S WHEN I REMEMBERED! Today is completely dedicated to fanfic so I will see if I can post two chapters. Until then, enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** _Tina and I do not own UtaPri, though we really, REALLY want to. We only own ze plot, ze OC's and anything you don't see that''s from the anime._

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **~Two Days Later~**

"I think we need to hear the bass part a little more here." Nanami-senpai said.

We were currently in the practice room, rearranging the song. I was sitting in a chair, waiting for them to finish the song so we can move onto the choreography.

"I agree." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"Somehow, it's not right today… " Kurusu-senpai said, playing with his hat.

"Of course. We're short one member." Jinguji-senpai said.

"*sigh* Tokiya was late yesterday too." Kurusu-senpai said.

"He said he was busy at his part time job, but…" Ittoki-senpai said.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon!" Nanami-senpai said. "Shall we continue practicing?"

"Please. Continue. I running out of games to play on my phone." I said.

"You don't have to be here you know?" Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"I have nothing to do!" I said.

"Putting that aside, what is Ichinose's part time job?" Hijirikawa-senpai asked.

I froze up. He didn't tell the others yet? That idiot. Oh well, I'll play along. He needs to tell them himself.

"I don't really know." Ittoki-senpai said. "He leaves right after classes and comes back late at night… A lot of times, he's not back until morning. I'm surprised he doesn't collapse from exhaustion."

"As always, he does things at his own pace." Jinguji-senpai said. "Like he's the only special one."

After a few short moments of silence, Ichinose-senpai bursted through the door.

"Ichinose-san!" Nanami-senpai said, standing up from the piano.

Panting, he said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Ichi, are you done with your precious part-time job?" Jinguji-senpai asked."I got tired of waiting for you. I thought maybe you weren't gonna come today."

"Jinguji-senpai play nice. He really might collapse of exhaustion one day." I said, glaring at Jinguji-senpai.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's take it from the top." Shinomiya-senpai said, cheerfully.

"That's right! Let's get started everyone!" Ittoki-senpai said, joining in.

"Oh! Oh, yea!" Nanami-senpai said, getting rid of her distressed look towards Ichinose-senpai. "U-um.. everyone, here." Nanami-senpai said, giving us a piece of paper.

"Is this…?!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"A new song?!" Ichinose-senpai finished for him.

"Y-yes. While thinking of all of you, a new melody came to me."

"Nanami, you're amazing!" Kurusu-senpai said, smiling.

"I like it." Ichinose-senpai said, joining the smiling club.

"It has a great melody." I said, looking over it.

Nanami-senpai smiled too and said, "Really?"

"Hey, let's write the lyrics together!" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Hey! Seconded!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"Sounds good to me." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"What kind of lyrics would be good?" Ittoki-senpai said.

"As long as it sounds good and you guys don't take to long to finish it, do whatever you want." I said.

* * *

 **~After Singing to Their Heart's content +Transition to the Lake~**

"This new song is amazing!" Ittoki-senpai said, pumping his fist into the air.

"When everyone's voices blended together, it warmed my heart." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"With this melody and our lyrics, combined with Mari-chan's choreography, we can ace the graduation audition!" Kurusu-senpai said, smacking his fist into his other palm.

"We'll come out as winners and make our debut!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"And our dreams will finally come true after one year of hard work!" I said.

"YEA!" everyone besides Nanami-senpai, Hijirikawa-senpai, and Ichinose-senpai yelled.

"All we need to do now is perfect our dance." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"Your steps are still loose Jinguji-senpai." I said.

"If the little lambs would wink at me, I wouldn't mind putting in serious effort." Jinguji-senpai said.

"Ugh fine." I said winking at him.

"W-wink?" Nanami-senpai said in a confused voice. She tried it twice but she blinked instead. Then on her 3rd try she was halfway there before blinking. Blushing, she said, "I can't wink…"

"You can't wink?!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"Yeah…" Nanami-senpai said.

"Then a thrown kiss would work." Jinguji-senpai said.

"He's lucky Akari-senpai isn't here." I muttered.

"Ah! I can do that!" Nanami-senpai said, the atmosphere all innocent and bright.

"Don't, Nanami!" Kurusu-senpai said, and Nanami-senpai gave him the most innocent look ever.

"Come on, little lamb!" Jinguji-senpai said.

"DON'T GIVE HER, "Come on!" REN." Kurusu-senpai yelled.

"Hey Syo, can you wink?" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

"O-of course!"

"Let's focus on the dance for tomorrow's practice." I said. " _S_ omeone" - I eyed Jinguji-senpai- "needs work."

"I'm on board with that!" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Yeah." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"Are you okay, Tokiya?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

I gazed over to Ichinose-senpai and saw him rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked up as Ittoki-senpai asked, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes. Got it."

Everyone started to walk back but I stayed with Ichinose-senpai to make sure if he was alright or not.

"Ichinose-senpai… Are you alright?" I said as I saw that he was swaying.

He walked a couple steps towards me then fell on me, burying his face in my shoulder. Then he no longer supported himself and I was struggling to keep the both of us standing.

"Uhm… I-Ichinose-senpai? A-are you alright?" I said, then felt his forehead. "You're burning up!"

He suddenly opened his eyes and stood up. He back away from me and said, "Sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"A little tired?! You almost collapsed!" I yelled angrily, as he started walking away.

I followed him. "In case you haven't noticed, Nanami-senpai and I are worried. To top it off, you haven't even told anyone else you're HAYATO, so no one but me and Nanami-senpai can help you. But you refuse our help!"

"I chose all this myself." he said.

"That doesn't mean you're the only one suffering from your choices!" I yelled angrily. "Nanami-senpai and I just want to help, but you push us away! At least let us help you with your fever!"

But then he walked away silent. "That pain in the ass."

I turned my head towards the bushes. I saw that a glint was coming from it directly in front of me. _Don't tell me… the paparazzi?_ I thought. I ran off in the opposite direction of Ichinose-senpai, hoping that it wasn't really the paparazzi I saw.

* * *

Eve: Who else is loving season 4 of UtaPri? SHION IS A PRECIOUS BABY LIKE OH MY GAWD. I wonder how old he is? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... *gasp* I HAVE ZE IDEA FOR THIS FANFIC. Ahem. Anyways, R&R, give me constructive criticism. Yada yada yada. Still can't spell criticism without auto-correct. Depressing stuff. Pray that I one day get better at spelling! BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	14. Chapter 13

Eve: *is on hands and knees* SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I FORGOT MY LAPTOP AT MY PARENT'S PLACE AND I JUST GOT MY COMPUTER WORKING! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE! YOU GUYS WILL GET A CHAPTER THIS SATURDAY! PROMISE! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own UtaPri. Lord Broccoli does. God bless him for making this. I only own the OC's and anything that does not happen in the anime.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **~A couple days after~**

"Hmmm, I wonder why Ichinose-senpai isn't here yet. Even though he's always late, he always comes at around this time." I said.

Ittoki-senpai shrugged, "His part time job's been taking up more and more of his time. He hasn't come home since yesterday after school. He didn't come home this morning either and I called him like 85 times but he wouldn't answer."

"Ichinose-san." Nanami-senpai said.

"Anyways, let's just make do without Ichi for now." Jinguji-senpai said.

"Yea." I said, a bit distracted.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

 **~Tokiya's Apartment~**

Tokiya Ichinose, was calling Otoya Ittoki but he wouldn't pick up. Tokiya glanced at the cock and got out of bed to change.

"Where are you going?" his president asked.

"President…" Tokiya said.

"I brought a doctor over. You still have a fever. You'd better get some more bed rest." his president said, walking over to his bedside table and pouring water for himself. "If you're looking for Himura, he's in a meeting. He's worried about you, says it's his fault."

His president drank a pill.

"President… uhm…" Tokiya said.

"It seems you're a student at Saotome Academy." the president said.

Tokiya looked up in shock.

"I found out. And I trusted you… "

"I'm sorry! I know I should've talked to you about it!"

"Your contract expires soon. Are we to be finished then?! What's even worse is that I heard another person say that HAYATO was going to Saotome Academy! From a student there!"

"I apologize for not telling you everything. But… I did try to tell you again and again that I… "

"Don't you have any sense of obligation or duty?! And you're piled up with work. You should be on your knees, thanking me! But, no…"

The president lighted his cigarette and started smoking. "I want to sing…" Tokiya whispered.

"That last live performance, to showcase your new song… was apparently a disaster."

"That was… "

"What the hell do you have to be dissatisfied about?!" Then the president got into a really bad cough fit. He dropped his cigarette into his glass of water. "How many CDs were sold after your initial release? In due time, you would be able to do anything!"

"I need it now! I swore that I would sing!"

"Did you fall for his fast talk?!" the president said, clutching his chest.

"No! I…"

The president turned to face Tokiya, "Is his place… " The president winced. "... really that wonderful?!"

Tokiya looked up at his president.

"A guy like you ~pant pant pant pant pant~ A guy… Like you…"

His president collapsed on Tokiya's floor. He was clutching his chest and squirming. Tokiya knelt next to the president and dialed '119'.

"Excuse me, I need an ambulance! Please hurry!"

* * *

 **~Back at the Practice Room~**

 **~Mari's POV~**

"It's not getting through." Ittoki-senpai said, lowering his hand.

I looked at the floor. He's sick. I know it. If only he let me and Nanami-senpai help him.

"What's the point if we're missing a person?"

"It seemed that he did call, but…" Ittoki-senpai said.

"~sigh~ Dammit! What's with that guy?!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"I think something's happened!" Nanami-senpai said. And we all gave her the "That's totally not obvious" look.

"He did look under the weather yesterday." I noted, but still gave Nanami the look.

"Little lambs you sure do have Ichi's back." Jinguji-senpai said.

"T-there are circumstances…" Nanami-senpai said. I just nodded.

"Do you know what they are Haru-chan. Mari-chan?" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

Nanami-senpai didn't answer so I thought I should keep quiet too.

After the short moment of silence, Jinguji-senpai stood up and left the room saying, "So much for today."

When I turned to go look at Nanami-senpai, she was looking very dejected.

* * *

 **~At the Hospital + Narrator's POV~**

"Dr. Honda(Worst name EVER if you ask me~Tina), please report the surgical ward."

"The following people… Sato-sama, Nishida-sama: please come to the windows on the 2nd floor of the main building."

Tokiya sat down on the sofa in the waiting room and rustled through his man-purse. He took out the song that Haruka gave him, complete with lyrics and all. He read the lyrics, feeling whimsical and remembering the time he saw Mari and Haruka at the beach.

Later he went to visit the president. Tokiya walked up to the hospital bed where the prez was lying.

"Sorry." He said.

"President!"

"My wife is on a trip, so… I'm surprised you knew this hospital." he paused. "The doctor said that I needed surgery, didn't he?"

Tokiya didn't reply, instead he looked down.

"I better quit smoking first. Funny… the guy that collapsed at the parking lot is taking care of me."

Tokiya looked like he was about to cry.

"Are you ok?"

Tokiya didn't say anything for a heartbeat. And another. "Yes."

"You're a nice guy." The president said, shifting his gaze towards Tokiya. "All this time, you haven't changed. I don't have any kids, so you've been like a son to me. I don't wanna lose you. I'm sorry for stomping on your feelings. That's not how I really feel. Forgive me."

Tokiya shook his head, looking like he was going to burst into tears any moment.

"I've seen all kinds of people in my career. But at the end of the day, if you didn't sell, it didn't do any good. Leaving the agency… means throwing away HAYATO."

"From now on… I'm going to be Ichinose Tokiya."

"Are you tired? Is HAYATO?"

"No. I've… just found hope."

"I see…" the president said before falling asleep.

Tokiya gathered his things and put it back in his man purse and walked outside the room.

"HAYATO!"

Tokiya looks at his manager.

"How's the president?"

"He's ok."

"Good… I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Well…" Tokiya walked past his manager.

"Hayato!" Tokiya stopped. "Are you leaving?"

Tokiya looked at his manager with a look that said, "What?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring… your desire to sing. Don't work too hard."

Smiling at his manager Tokiya said, "OK. I'll come again."

Then Tokiya walked downstairs and called for a taxi. When he got to the entrance of the hospital there was a taxi waiting for him and he hopped in, a little wet from the pouring rain.

After that he called Mari Sakurai.

* * *

Eve: Ooh~ cliffhangers~~~. I. Will. Never do that again. I honestly hate cliff hangers but... Tina loves them too much. Please R&R. And give me constructive criticism. And tell me if I did something wrong grammar-wise. I'm not the best with grammar. But anyways, have a lovely Thanksgiving everyone! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	15. Chapter 14

Eve: I have been working on this story for... *counts* 8 hours. AND I FEEL SATISFIED AND ACCOMPLISHED. And I watched the new episode of UtaPri and... Otoya... Welp enjoy the chapter while I go out and kill an Eiichi. Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. *takes out a knife and runs away*

 **Disclaimer:** **_I do not own UtaPri. I own my OC's and the current plot._**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **~Mari and Akari's Dorm + Mari's POV~**

*ring ring* *ring ring*. I picked up my phone. _Who calls at this hour? I almost fell asleep too._ I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Ichinose." said a familiar voice on the other line.

"Huh?! Ichinose-senpai?!" I yelled.

"Mari? What is it?" Akari-senpai said, waking up. I just waved my hands at her showing her I'm on the phone.

"What have you been doing all this time?! We were waiting for you, goddammit! You got sick didn't you?!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry." Ichinose-senpai said on the other line. "I'm on my way there now."

"Now?! It's the middle of the night! Where are you anyways?!"

"Actually, I…" the other line went dead.

"Ichinose-senpai?"

I put down the phone frustrated.

"Was that Tokiya?" Akari-senpai said, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." I said. "I think he got sick and just recovered now."

"Ehh?! And he didn't tell anyone?" Akari-senpai said.

"Mmmm…" I said, nodding. "Akari-senpai can you turn on the TV?"

"Huh? Oh sure." She got the remote from her bedside table and turned on the TV.

"The news channel please." I said.

The news was boring at first, but then there was an emergency news about a street getting blocked by fallen rocks.

"Ichinose-senpai could be stuck there." I said.

"He could… but he could also be past that." Akari-senpai said.

"True… I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I said.

Akari-senpai turned off the TV and we went to bed.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

I woke up too early. The sun isn't even up and it was raining too. I was listening to the radio on my phone with headphones so I didn't wake up Akari-senpai.

"And in today's entertainment news, superstar idol HAYATO retires…? Well, it's not so much retiring as apparently becoming a student at Saotome Academy… The story is in the weekly magazines that just came out today. According to the articles, it seems a change of talent agencies is involved. As we know, the Saotome Academy is a vocational school affiliated with a talent agency. In other words, he's switching to the Saotome Agency. Actually, I don't think there's any chance he's retiring." the news reporter said.

"Why?" said a different news reporter.

" Well, I'm sure his current agency will issue some kind of statement. But, the paparazzi did catch quite an interesting photo. One that says love might be in the air for HAYATO. The picture is in the weekly magazine." the news reporter said.

Wait. Love? Uh oh. Don't tell that actually was a paparazzi camera. NO. That would mean… Oh god no. Ichinose-senpai is going to get beat up by Akari-senpai before I get the chance to explain things. Oh wait. I have bigger problems. Principal's 'No Love' Rule. Oh god. How am I going to explain that… awkward scene. I don't know which picture it is yet but… Honestly every scene could be considered awkward between us. Yay. Just what I wanted.

* * *

 **~A Couple Hours Later~**

Oh all the hate I got that morning. Everyone seemed to have a copy of the story. At this point, I might as well get expelled. I was headed to the Principal's office right now in fact. Principal asked for me after class and I'm going right now. Oh I feel so bad now. I knocked on Principal's door.

"Principal?"

"Come in." said a muffled voice.

I opened the door and slipped into his office before closing it again.

"Miss Sakurai. This magazine column is quite… interesting wouldn't you say?" Saotome said, more serious than anyone ever saw him.

"Uhmm… It's not what it looks like. You see Ichinose-senpai was sick and he collapsed and I yelled at him because he wouldn't let us take care of him when he was obviously sick and he still went to work and practice." I rambled.

"No, that's not what I want to talk about." Saotome said.

"Oh. Then what were you talking about?" I said, relaxed now.

"I was talking about the one where it says that you said, 'And to top it off, you didn't tell anyone _else_ that you're HAYATO'." Saotome said. "Does that mean you and Miss Nanami knew about it?"

"Y-yes." I said.

"I see. And you didn't tell anyone else correct?" Saotome asked.

I shook my head.

"Good. You are dismissed." he said.

I walked out the room and went to Practice Room 101.

When I entered the room, everyone was already talking.

"If he's HAYATO, him being late or absent for practice multiple times makes sense." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"'Change of agencies'! 'Retirement'! 'Love'! He can go to hell!" Kurusu-senpai yelled furiously.

"But… why would he even come to the academy when he's already made his debut?" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"Because his agency wasn't letting him sing as much as he wanted to." I said.

Everyone turned to me. "You knew something about this Mari-chan?" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

"Obviously. Why do you think I was yelling at Ichinose-senpai in that picture? Because he was sick! He was overworking himself trying to get to practice everyday!" I yelled. "Nanami-senpai and I knew about this okay?! We didn't tell anyone because we wanted Ichinose-senpai to tell you himself!"

Alright then. I blew a fuse but it felt good to yell those things. Oh my, it looks like I scared them.

"So that's why Nanami-san and you always got that look when we talk about Ichinose." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"That look?" I said.

"A look of guilt and sadness." he said.

My eyes widened. Sadness? Guilt? Man, Hijirikawa-senpai is too good at reading emotions.

"But… If he tries to come to practice everyday, that means he wasn't doing it on a lark." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"Oh and I forgot." I said.

"What?" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Ichinose-senpai called me last night. He said he was going to be here this morning, but I think the street where the rocks fell was where he was at." I said.

"He called you?" Jinguji-senpai asked.

"Don't worry I yelled his ass off. Just ask Akari-senpai." I said.

They proceeded to stare at me weirdly.

"What?" I said.

"Mari-chan you just cussed." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"Oh my, did I? That happens a lot after I blow a fuse." I said.

"Huh." Ittoki-senpai said, tilting his head a little.

"Sh*t I forgot to explain things to Akari-senpai…" I said, my eyes widening in terror.

"Akari's already seen the pictures hasn't she?" Kurusu-senpai asked.

"Most likely." I said, seeing the color drain from Nanami-senpai's face before running off to find Akari-senpai. I heard footsteps follow me as I ran looking for Akari-senpai. I stopped and they almost ran into me.

"What good is it if you guys follow me?! GO LOOK ELSEWHERE." I snapped and they disappeared like that.

"Geez." I said, before running off again.

After a little while I saw Akari-senpai walk towards the gate where Ichinose-senpai was out a window. "SH*T!" I said and I ran as fast as I could towards Akari-senpai.

"AKARI-SENPAI!" I said, pooped.

She turned around and saw me. "EHH?! Mari-chan what were you doing?! Were the flirtatious boys after you again? Don't worry I'll beat them up for ya." She said rolling up her sleeves.

"What are doing here?" I asked.

"I was taking a walk. Everything looks so nice after the weather cleared up."

"~SIGH~ I ran out here for nothing…" I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Anyways, I'm just gonna explain things to you."

"Ok?"

"So did you see the picture of Ichinose-senpai 'hugging' me? And then the picture of him walking away and there's just me yelling at him?"

"Oh yea. I was gonna beat the sh*t outta him, but then I remembered that he's just a dude that likes singing over anything else so he wouldn't risk his career life over a love life."

"Okay then can you go to the dorms? I need you to get something for me." I said, still not trusting her since she is SATAN when she's pissed. Which also means she has no mercy. Ever.

"Sure Mari-chan!" she ran off to the dorm, leaving me alone.

I ran off to where Ichinose-senpai was. I stopped in front of him on the bridge.

I was about to say something but then 7 people ran up behind me. I looked behind me and saw everyone.

"Ichi…" Jinguji-senpai said. "Why didn't you trust us?"

"Everyone… I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"You better be sorry! We were waiting for you! Jinguji-senpai eventually lost hope and barely anyone trusted you anymore! I told you to rely on us more but instead you decided to keep to yourself! And look what happened! Everyone got worried because you didn't show up and now all of Japan knows you go to school here! And not because you told them! I snapped several times because of you, ya know?!" I screamed, again feeling good to actually yell it in his face.

Everyone just stared at me for a moment after that. Tears welled up in my eyes and I did whatever I could to keep them in.

"Sorry Mari-chan. I should've relied on you all more."

"The little lamb put it into beautiful words. Do you understand now Ichi?" Jinguji-senpai said.

"Guys stop it! You all know why he's been acting this way now, so why put this kind of pressure on him right away?" Nanami-senpai said.

"Sorry little lamb but kindly shut it." Jinguji-senpai said.

"We're putting this pressure on him because he didn't tell us anything." Kurusu-senpai said.

Ichinose-senpai bowed and said, "I'm sorry for not putting faith in you guys. Mari-chan told me I should've but I ignored her. Please forgive me."

"Stand up." I said.

He stood up and I just suddenly burst into tears crying, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!"

"You made her cry." everyone but Ichinose-senpai said.

After a couple seconds I stopped crying and said, "I forgive you."

After a couple minutes, everyone else also started apologizing but I felt a pretty tense aura around them and saw them glaring at Ichinose-senpai.

"Now I can listen to you guys sing together again. I don't need anything else." Nanami-senpai said.

"All right! Let's do it!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"Yes!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"I'm still surprised neither Kurusu-senpai nor I have beat up Ichinose-senpai." I said.

"Depending on how it went we might've. Or if you kept crying we would've beaten him to a pulp. And not just us but Ren, Tomo, and Akira too." Kurusu-senpai said.

"True."

And then, all of a sudden, pillars of light shot up from the ground. It surrounded the entire academy grounds.

"What the hell is this?" I said, looking at the pillars of light.

The pillars of light started moving like a spotlight and a voice came on, laughing.

"That voice…" I said.

"Could it be?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

"Hi, everybody. Good evening." the principal said, from who knows where. "I have some wonderful debut news for all of you."

Green and pink lights crossed diagonally in the sky, alternating between pink and green.

"Leap into the light, my great princes!" the president said.

The green and pink lights turned into one white beam, shooting up to the sky. And a holograph appeared in the sky. A picture of Ittoki-senpai and his name showed up. Next was Hijirikawa-senpai. Then, Shinomiya-senpai. Then, Kurusu-senpai. Then, Jinguji-senpai. And lastly, Ichinose-senpai.

"With 1000% love, Shining Agency presents the brand new idols... " a picture of all of them as a group appeared. "STARISH!"

* * *

Eve: OMG, season 1 is almost over. Must. Continue. Working. Please R&R, leave constructive criticism, the usual. I love you guys for reading this fanfiction even though it can be pretty terrible. NOW TIME TO DO WORK AGAIN! BAIIIIIIIIIIII!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** **_Tina and I do not own UtaPri. We only own the OC's and anything you don't recognize from the anime._**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **~Transition to Principal's Office~**

"Principal, what is this?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

"We're debuting?" Shinomiya-senpai said, confused.

"We haven't even finished the graduation audition yet." Kurusu-senpai said.

"Not to mention someone still dances a bit loosely." I said.

"Audition?" Principal asked. "HAHAHAHA, You all do not need an audition! You all pass!."

"What?" Ittoki-senpai said.

"The first time I heard your song… I felt this group could ignite this country. My inspiration has never been wrong. Take Miss Sakurai for example." Principal said.

"Oh right. You basically dragged me here." I said.

"I didn't expect things to happen ahead of schedule, but it's common in this industry. It's not a big problem!" Principal said, spinning in his chair to face us. "With all the attention surrounding Mister Ichinose… It's a very big chance!"

He was now standing on his chair and pointing at us. "We cannot let this pass us by."

"We're debuting." Ittoki-senpai said, smiling widely.

"I can't believe it, but I'm excited." Kurusu-senpai said.

"Yes." Shinomiya-senpai said, smiling like he always does.

"The six of us will surely be successful." Hijirikawa-senpai said confidently.

"It's eight." Jinguji-senpai said, putting a hand on both, mine and Nanami-senpai's shoulder.

"Right!" I said, smiling brightly.

Nanami-senpai just looked up at Jinguji-senpai and he winked at her.

"Including you two, it's eight." Ichinose-senpai said.

"What? I…" Nanami-senpai stuttered. She smiled and said, "I'll do my best."

"Me too!" I said, raising my hand.

"Sorry, Miss Nanami." Principal said.

"Eh?" we all said, turning to face the principal.

"What?" I said.

"You cannot participate in this project, Miss Nanami." he said seriously. "We'll be go, go going with a professional composer for the debut concert."

"Are you crazy?! This group got together because of her! We wouldn't even be sta-" I was stopped by someone covering my mouth. I looked up and saw Ittoki-senpai. I glared at him.

"What are you talking about, Principal?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

He pulled out a holographic screen and turned on the projector. On the screen was a picture of a man. Coincidentally that man was one, if not, the best composers in Japan! I tried to shout but Ittoki-senpai's hand was still over my mouth.

"Who is he?" Kurusu-senpai asked.

"Principal, could it be?" Ichinose-senpai asked.

"That's right. Winner of countless awards and composer of top-selling hits. Composer of the most powerful songs in Japan.I've asked him to write your debut song."

"But.." Ittoki-senpai said.

"Hold on." Kurusu-senpai said angrily.

"Hahahahahahahaha! He is known as the god of composing. With him composing, it's sure to be a huge hit."

"The god of composing?" Nanami-senpai said, getting this depressed look on her face.

"So, what?!" Kurusu-senpai yelled.

"The key to the success of this project is a powerful impact. Miss Nanami, you have fascinating talent and individuality. Because I felt that, I've made allowances for you so far… Including at the entrance examination. Your efforts produced greater success than I expected. But this is different. Miss Nanami, can you write a song to surpass the god of composing?"

"What? Uhmmm, I…" Nanami-senpai stuttered.

"Are you happy just to listen to everyone's song?"

 _Oh that dirty bastard, using her own words against her,_ I thought. I struggled to get out of Ittoki-senpai's grisp and I finally did after a minute of struggling.

"Are you a fan?"

"Fan?" Nanami-senpai said, confused.

"STARISH will eventually have many fans. But you are not a fan, but a composer. Do you have the heart of a professional?"

I was about to yell at him, but Ittoki-senpai kept his hand over my mouth.

"I cannot put the fate of STARISH in your hands."

"What?" Nanami-senpai said, defeated.

"But.." Ittoki-senpai was interrupted by Ichinose-senpai.

"Principal, we want to sing Nanami-san's songs." Ichinose-senpai said.

"After all this time it can't be anyone but Nanami!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"No,no… Pros will sing, no matter who wrote the songs." Saotome said.

"But…" Ittoki-senpai said,

"Unfortunately, Miss Nanami… To survive in this world, you must be absolutely essential, and that does not describe you." Saotome said, pointing at Nanami-senpai. "Now for you, gentlemen and Miss Mari, practice your hearts out in preparations for you debut concert. Starting tomorrow, you'll all be very busy."

"Please wait, Headmaster!"

"Headmaster!"

While the boys were pleading with Saotome, I stood there processing all this.

* * *

 **~Transition to Fountain in Front of School~**

"That was so cruel of the headmaster!" I said.

"You all got together in the first place because of Haruka's song." Akari-senpai said, who found us after looking for my oh so important pen that I asked her to get for me.

"Without Nanami, we wouldn't have gotten together as a group." Ittoki-senpai said.

"Dammit! He can't be serious!" Kurusu-senpai said.

"If we're not doing Lady's song, then I'm out." Jinguji-senpai said.

Nanami then got a surprised and a distressed look on her face when he said that.

"Me too!" Ittoki-senpai said.

"There isn't going to be a debut without Nanami-senpai!" I said.

"Don't be like that!" Nanami-senpai said, and we all turned to her.

"What are you talking about Haruka?" Akari-senpai asked.

"I want everyone to make their debut! Please!" Nanami-senpai said. "You can't just let this chance pass by!"

"What are you saying Nanami-senpai?! You're the one that got us together, you're the one that convinced the headmaster to let us perform and audition as a group, so why are you telling us to make our debut without you?! That's insane!" I said, something else in my head snapped again. "Then what about you?! What are you going to do? Are you going to take all these classes _again_ for our sake?!"

"I'll be… fine. I'll try much harder than I am now, and soon the headmaster with give me his approval!"

"Nanami…" Ittoki-senpai said.

"I promise that I'll catch up to you guys!"

"And how long do you think that's going to take Nanami-senpai?! A month? 6? Another YEAR?!" I said.

As if I never spoke she said, "So please just focus on the debut concert for now… You can't give up now!"

"~scoff~ how can we focus on this if you're not in it?" I deadpanned.

"Please! Do it for me everyone!" Nanami-senpai said.


	17. Chapter 16

Eve: Haiiiiiiiiiiiii! I just want to say, thank you for everyone who has read this story and favorited/followed it. I know it's bad because trust me. I've read it. I'm working on making season 2,3, & 4 better. Mainly focusing on Mari and changing the episodes more than I have been up until now. It was a long journey, but this is the end of season 1. I'll post the other seasons on this story though so don't worry about that. And as always, enjoy the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **_I do not own UtaPri, their characters, or their songs. They all belong to Broccoli AKA Broc Lee. (Not actually his name but go with it) I only the OCs and anything you don't recognize from the anime._**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **~The Next Day in the Practice Room~**

"How can we practice like this?!" I said.

"I know… And we're supposed to have our debut concert?' Ittoki-senpai said.

"But is there a point in boycotting it?" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"What about you, Shinomiya-senpai?! Can _you_ do it without Nanami-senpai?!" I snapped at him.

"That's not what I was saying!" Shinomiya-senpai said, looking as if he would burst into tears anytime soon. "Something… seems wrong…"

"Obviously." I said.

"Until now we've all been together! How can we go on without her?!" Kurusu-senpai said, squeezing his fists.

"Why don't we try negotiating with the headmaster one more time?" Ittoki-senpai said desperately.

"You know he won't listen." Hijirikawa-senpai deadpanned. "This was all a devious plot to get Ichinose and the rest of us together. It's like what Shinomiya said."

"Where is Nanami-senpai anyways? I thought she would visit us at _least_ once." I said.

At that moment the door flew open and a very panicked and tired Akari-senpai stood at the door. "Haruka. She's gone."

"Wait what? What do you mean 'gone'?" Jinguji-senpai asked.

"I mean, she's nowhere on school campus. Tomo-chan told me and we looked everywhere, she's not here."

"Then where could she be?!" Ittoki-senpai asked

"HOW WOULD I KNOW GENIUS?! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT WE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR HER AND COULDN'T FIND HER." Akari-senpai said, scowling at Ittoki-senpai. "However, Tomo-chan and I have a pretty good idea at where she might be."

"Where?!" I said.

"Her grandma's farm in the countryside. Tomo-chan gave me the directions and is heading there right now."

"Then what are we doing here let's go!" I said, running off. Then 30 seconds later I came back waiting for Akari-senpai.

"Sorry." she wheezed, "It's super tiring running around school then running here. Just gimme a minute."

The long minute passed and then she was up in a flash and said, "ALRIGHT LET'S GO!"

And we followed Akari-senpai as she ran.

* * *

 **~Transition to the Countryside Where Akari-senpai is Driving us to Nanami-Senpai's Farm~**

"Are we there yet?" Ittoki-senpai asked.

"You literally asked that 5 seconds ago and the answer is NO."

"How much longer Aka-chan?" Shinomiya-senpai asked.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second, probably another minute or two."

After some time passed (1 minute), Akari-senpai suddenly screeched to a stop, "Sorry for the sudden stop, but we're here."

We all climbed out of the car and ran through the field. We saw a house in the distance and Nanami-senpai standing at the gate hugging her grandmother, I think. And for some reason Tomo-senpai was nowhere to be guys then started singing to get her attention.

* * *

 **~Cue Song~**

Kono hiroi hoshi no naka

Bokura wa naze deatte

Sora wo miagete iru darou?

Ikusen no toki wo koete

Hitotsu no melody

Kyou wo shitteta youna

We'll be…

Kokoro no oku wo

Maybe…

Terashite ageru

Make your Happiness

Seiza wo lamp ni

Soshite

Todoketai Nda

Zutto

Issho ni iyou

Shinjitai Nda

Bokura no mirai wo

Hitori Janai kara ne

Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru

Mamorasete

Ari no mama kimi wo

Heart ni hi ikasete

Kimi to iu na no onpu wo

Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni

Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru

Nanairo ni somete

Sunadokei wo kaeshite

Setsuna no toki wo mitsume

Hakanaki tooku wo miteta

Otona ni naru tte koto ga

Choppiri kowaku te

Kimi ni yori sotte

Could I...?

Bokura ni nani ga

Should I...?

Kimi ni dekiru ka

Imagine for you

Sore wa utau koto sa

Kitto

Harmony ni naru

Zettai

Kiseki ni kawaru

Mukae ni yuku yo

Ai ga sou iu kara

Tomo ni aruite yukou

Namida, yowasa wo wakeatte

Kiss mitai ni

Tsunagaru kono yume

Gyutto dakishime you

Shiawase mai oriru you ni

Eiga mitai na wanshin ni shiyou

Dakara egao de yukou yo

Kaze ni yure nagara

Hitori Janai kara ne

Bokura ga tsutsunde ageru

Mamorasete

Ari no mama kimi wo

Heart ni hi ikasete

Kimi to iu na no onpu wo

Sekai de ichiban no hanataba ni

Chizu wa ashita wo sashiteru

Nanairo ni somete

Hitori Janai

Kimi wa hitori janai kara

Mirai chizu hirogete

 **~End Song~**

Looking at it from a side view made it look like it came from a scene from a movie.

Then when they finished Nanami-senpai looked like she was about to cry but then Ittoki-senpai spoke up.

"We heard from Akari-chan -" Ittoki-senpai got interrupted.

"Who heard from Tomo-chan." Akari-senpai said, putting both hands behind her head.

"- That you might've gone to your grandmother's house." Ittoki-senpai continued.

"So we came to get you." I said.

"You can't give up so easily Haruka." Akari-senpai said, smiling.

"You're not just a fan, you're a great composer!" Jinguji-senpai said.

"'I exist because other people exist.' You made me realize that." Hijirikawa-senpai said.

"It's all thanks to you Haru-chan." Shinomiya-senpai said.

"You're responsible for bringing us together. So, you have all of us by your side." Kurusu-senpai said.

"I want to sing your songs Nanami-san. Not some random composer's." Ichinose-senpai said.

"Let's go home together Nanami-senpai." I said, holding my hand out to her.

Tears falling from her eyes, Nanami-senpai said, "Everyone… I'm sorry… I… I… "

Then she ran over to us. "I'm done running away!"

"You better be." Akari-senpai and I muttered.

"I'll write songs for all of you to sing and for you to write choreography to. I want to write!" ~after a couple sniffles~ "Please let me write the best music for you, music that only I can write!"

"That's pretty tear jerking of you Haruka, but I'm sure that they already did." Akari-senpai said.

"Aka-chan's right!" he got a glare from Akari-senpai but continued. "We already allowed that a long time ago!"

"I'm not gonna lose to anyone…" Nanami-senpai said, some more tears falling from her eyes. Then she fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands. "I'm the only one that can write songs for you to sing and write choreography to."

"Obviously." Akari-senpai and I muttered.

"Haru-chan…"

"Nanami…"

Some more whispers of Nanami-senpai's name and we all surrounded her.

"Nanami." Ittoki-senpai said with a smile. I gazed over to Jinguji-senpai and his face was like, "Knock that off bastard. Flirting with her is my thing."

Then a familiar laughter echoed through the fields. "Hahahahahaha…"

"That voice!" I said.

"Could it be?!" Akari-senpai said.

Then he appeared outta nowhere next to Nanami-senpai and she jumped in surprised. "Well said, Miss Nanami!"

"HEADMASTER?!" We all screamed at the same time.

"When did you get here?!" Hijirikawa-senpai asked.

"This is a nice place!" Saotome said, completely ignoring his question. "I should've taking the train here instead of the chopper!"

"U-umm…" Nanami-senpai said

"Miss Nanami… you have a kind nature. But that's a weakness. This world is ruled by the rules of the jungle! When it comes to creation, I want you to be a greedy beast! It seems that you have found the thing that you lack. Sorry for testing you."

A small moment of silence passed and then Saotome said, "YOU PASS." suddenly and it freaked us out again. "The person who's gonna write the music for these princes and the princess… Is you!" Saotome said, pointing at Nanami-senpai.

"Then that means…" Ittoki-senpai said.

"Good job Haruka." Akari-senpai said.

"Haru-chan!" Shinomiya-senpai said.

"YAS." Kurusu-senpai said. "Nanami is our composer!"

"Nanami-senpai! You did it! You passed and you get to write our songs!" I said, smiling brightly.

* * *

 **~Timeskip to the concert~**

 **~Narrator's POV~**

"Those kids. Making their debut as a group." Hyuga said.

"I know! Those kids are always surprising me!" Ringo said.

Then Saotome jumped from his seat and balanced from the backs of the seats, waving his arms around like a bird, "Their power brought on a miracle! Everyone! Listen carefully!" Then Saotome did some weird dancing thing then jumped and somersaulted in the air and hugged a giant balloon. After that he got out a pin and popped it making it spin a million mph.

"MUSIC!" He screamed as he flew all over the place.

Then the screen showed the 6 idols with the words, " _Are You Ready?_ "

"A light shines in the darkness… It makes flowers bloom in the wasteland." Narrator said. While STARISH was getting ready to go on stage, double high-fiving Haruka and Mari as they made their way to the stage. "Music… changes the world."

"LET'S HIT IT!" Syo screamed

Then standing at their spots wearing glowing capes they jumped onto the stage (despite two of them stood on the top of the stadium).

"Hey ladies." Ren said as he jumped onto the stage.

"Come on." Masato said.

They jumped on the stage and threw their capes off with sass.

They waited for a second and the song started.

 **~Cue Song~**

DOKIDOKI de koware sou 1000% LOVE HEY!

10!（Are You Ready?）

9!（Are You Ready?）

8!（Are You Ready?）

7! 6!

5!（Are You Ready?）

4!（Are You Ready?）

3!（Are You Ready?）

2! 1!

saa Let's Song!

yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)

HAJIkeru monogatari ni shizumimashou

mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYŪSHON (We Are)

IKImashou (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

GiriGiri na mune no kodou

Uh Baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

docchi o erabu? PURINSESU

KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

naze ka?

kimi de

Afureteru

Kokoro

Sawagu

fushigi na RAVE

mada minu seiza o

futari de tsunaide

KISU yori

Sugoi

uta de sekai o tsukurou

saa Let's Dance!

yume wo odorou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni odorou (Let's Go!)

yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa

junbi wa OK?

ichikai kiri no (Yes Yes) SUPESHIARU jinsei

kyoukasho ni wa (We Are)

nottenai (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

nanairo no KONPASU ni

Uh Honey jibun dake no

mitsuketa yo "rashisa" tte YATSU

dakara tsutaetai da 1000% LOVE

Tsuyoku

Hibiku

Knocking On The Mind

Believe Heart

Soshite

tokihanatsu SING

otokogi zenkai

ORION koete

niji yori

Kagayaku

hana o sakasemashou

saa Let'sPĪSU!

yume wo tobou yo (Let's Shout!)

sora wo tobou yo (Let's Go!)

nee saikou na jikan o tab shimasen ka?

hyakumankai no (Yes Yes) shippai datte

kono RABU PASSION (We Are)

kujikenai (ST RISH)

ai de Change The Star

ima sugu ni kimi o dakishimetai yo

datte kimi o MAJI de mamoritai kara

saa Let's Song!

yume wo utaou (Let's Shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's Go!)

HAJIkeru monogatari ni shizumimashou

mirai no chizu o (Yes Yes) kimi to egakou

kono REBURYŪSHON (We Are)

IKImashou (ST RISH)

ai o Change The Star

Check It Out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

 **~End of the Song & Season 1~**

* * *

Eve: I can't believe it's been what, three months since I started this fanfic? Maybe longer? And we only have more things to do. I wonder if me writing all four seasons will last until season 5 comes out. If there is even a season 5. Anyways, please R&R, leave constructive criticism, the usual. Peace! Love you guys so much for actually bothering to read my crap! ^^


	18. Chapter 17

Eve: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD. By dead, I mean I had a two-week long fever and only ate, slept, and showered. With occasional moving around because my parents have work. BUT. I worked on this fanfic yesterday and today, and boy if you had seen how bad it was before I fixed it, you would be face-palming. ^^;;;;. So. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** ** _I do not own UtaPri. I only own my OCs and anything you don't see in the anime._**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **~One Year Later~**

"Mari-chan!" A familiar voice woke me up from my peaceful sleep. The person who woke me up is going to get a piece of my mind. I turn over and see my friend in the doorway of my room. _HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET IN MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE?! NOT TO MENTION I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR._

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!" I flushed, covering myself with my blanket.

I threw pillows at him and he laughed before saying, "Okay, okay I got it. You should get changed. We were gonna head out today, remember?"

"Leave so I can change!" I yelled.

He chuckled and left. I sighed from relief. I got out of bed and did my daily routine. Brush my teeth, fix my hair, and change. I made sure to grab my black beret that I got from my uncle and placed it on my head. _Where is Uncle anyways? I guess he's at work._ Once I finished, I went out of my room and saw my friend waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said.

"Let's go." he said happily.

We walked around until we reached a park and sat down at a park bench.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering what I should be. I wanted to know your opinion." he said. "I'm already 18 and I'm living off my dad."

I thought for a moment. "Well, why don't you become an idol? Then we could work together. Plus you're a music genius!"

"Not really." he said modestly, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"You know it's true." I teased, smiling and playfully punching his arm.

That's when my phone started ringing. I answered without checking the ID.

"Hello?"

"Miss Sakurai~. I have a request for you~." a familiar (and annoying) voice said, rolling the R's.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

 **~In Saotome's Office~**

 **~Narrator POV~**

"President. It's Quartet Night." said cheery voice.

Saotome was currently in his office, looking over the choreography Mari sent to him by email in the middle of the night. One phrase stuck out to him though. _Dance your hearts out! That's what dancing is about right? Oh and feel free to change anything you don't like. The stubborn president said not to sign my name so have fun trying to guess who I am!_

"Come in. Come in." Saotome said.

Four men of varying ages and appearances came into the room. One was a boy of 15. He had cyan hair that reached his shoulder though half his hair was tied into a ponytail. He had cyan eyes and an emotionless expression. Another was a 20 year old and had long light blonde hair. His eyes were icy blue, his face cold. The third was a guy who was 22 had gray hair and a purple eye for his right and a gray eye for his left. His face was always with a frown, as it was now. The last person was the complete opposite from everyone. He was 25 and had brown hair. His eyes were grey and he had a big smile plastered on his face.

"President." they all said.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blonde asked, coldly.

"You seem like you have something to say, President. If my data is correct, it's something to do with our new song." the cyanette said, emotionlessly.

"Hmmm. Quartet Night… I got someone to make your choreography." Saotome said, handing over the piece of paper with the choreography on it. The brown haired guy took it and read it over. The other people looked at it over his shoulders.

"Woah! Amazing!" the brunette said. "But what does it mean, ' _Have fun guessing who I am_ '?"

"I asked the choreographer to keep their identity…" ~some weird dance moves~ "…A secret!" Saotome said, extravagantly.

"What?!" the gray haired man asked.

"However! I'm sure that you will meet this mysterious choreographer someday." Saotome said, doing the wave.

"According to my data, this style of dance isn't one of the styles of a famous choreographer."

"This isn't from a famous person? You said you'd give us the best choreographer. That's what it said in my contract." the blonde said.

"The Mysterious Choreographer is sure to be one famous choreographer one day." Saotome said. After some more dancing, Saotome continued, "From the look of your faces Mr. Camus, Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Mikaze… you all had the same thought?"

"We'll do it! Right guys?" the brunette said.

"Who said we'll do it?" the gray head said.

"We never agreed to do it." the blonde said.

"Idiot." the cyanette said.

"Mwah~! You guys!"

"You will do it! Now off with you!" Saotome said, dismissing them.

"Yes, President." they said, walking out of the room.

* * *

 **~Another Year Later~**

 **~Mari's POV~**

 **~April 1~**

*beep beep* *beep beep* I pressed the snooze button for the 10th time that morning and I sat up. It really is different from having Uncle wake me up. And _someone_ was a bit busy today. I stretched and yawned.

"Today's the day isn't it?" I said, getting out of bed and into the restroom.

I brushed my teeth and hair. Then I got the clothes I prepared for today, since all my boxes were at the Master Course already. I decided on a black T-shirt that slipped off both shoulders, dark blue skinny jeans, my black beret, and sunglasses. I looked in the mirror and fixed my beret a bit. _Hehe. They're not going to recognize me in this getup. This will be fun,_ I thought. I went to the front door and put on my black ankle high boots. I grabbed my black handbag with my phone and money in it and left the apartment.

* * *

 **~At Shining Agency's Master Course Registration~**

"Excuse me?" I said, as I entered a building. "I'm here for the Master Course?"

A guy came up to me and handed me a piece of paper. "Follow this map to the Master Course. You better get there soon. Everyone else is already there."

"Yes!" I said, walking outside again.

I looked at the map. Apparently I just need to go straight through the forest, following the path. Easy enough. I went through the forest and followed the path. After about 5 minutes of walking I saw a big white building in the distance. It was massive. _How many people live in there? I'm starting to get a bit nervous now._

I slowly walked over to the front of the building, careful to not let my glasses or hat fall off. I entered the building and quietly wandered around. When I reached the lobby or I guess living room, I saw Syo, Ren, Masato, Otoya, Tokiya, Natsuki, and Haruka.

"Hi guys!" I said.

They all turned to me. Their faces slowly turned into those of confusion.

"Uhmm… who are you?" Otoya asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Aww, you guys don't remember me? Well, I did change a lot I guess," I said, taking off my sunglasses.

"MARI-CHAN?!" they all yelled.

"Bingo!" I said, giggling.

"You changed so much!" Haruka said.

"I know! I'm taller than you and Syo now!" I said, happily.

"How tall are you exactly?" Masato asked.

"Uhmmm… 5 foot 4." I said, putting my pointer finger to my chin.

"Ehh?! You grew six inches in two years?" Syo asked.

"Mhmmm…. My unc-" I grew sad as soon as I mentioned my uncle.

"Huh? Little Lamb, what's wrong?" Ren asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, forcing a smile on my face.

"Mari-chan, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"It's nothing!" I said, waving her off.

"Are you sure?" Tokiya asked.

"Mari-chan, you can tell us anything." Otoya said.

"It's fine. It's fine." I said, smiling.

Then we all heard a faint but familiar laughter ring in the room.

"I thought I wouldn't have to see him today." I grumbled, bringing a hand up to my head to massage it.

"This voice…" Otoya said.

"Could it be?" Syo asked.

We looked up and saw Princ-no President in the corner of the ceiling.

"Happy idols share pure love!"

He jumped off, getting caught by a blue ribbon and pink ribbon, both which were tied to his ankles.

"When did you get here?" Haruka asked.

"Boys and girls, welcome to the Master Course." he said, spinning horizontally on the ribbons. He then proceeded to slide down the blue ribbon to the floor.

"Principal… I mean, President." Tokiya quickly correcting himself.

"Your debut concert was wonderful." he complimented, adding weird dance moves.

"Th-Thank you very much." Otoya said.

"But… The reality is, many bloom splendidly and fade like fireworks. Only the devoted can become actual stars shining in the night sky. Allow me to introduce you to someone essential to helping you accomplish that!" the President said, playing with Syo's hat and then tossing back onto his head.

"Who?" I asked.

A big purple screen appeared behind President. "Show yourselves… Pioneering princes!"

 _This song sounds familiar,_ I thought. Four guys appeared as real looking holographs. One has cyan hair and eyes. The second had brown hair and gray eyes. The third had gray hair and mismatched eyes. The last one had blonde hair and icey blue eyes. The started singing and dancing and I remembered why the song sounded familiar. My eyes widened.

"It's my choreography!" I said, looking at President, but he just laughed.

The guys were mumbling about how good they were when the holograms disappeared and reappeared in front of Otoya, Syo, and Masato. Then they reappeared in a line in front of all of us.

"Amazing!" Otoya said, astonished.

"This song… This dance…" Syo said, at loss for words.

"Not bad." Ren said, smirking.

"These are professionals." Masato deadpanned.

When the song ended, the holograms disappeared and only three of the four guys stood in their place.

"President! These are the people you gave my choreography too?!" I asked, walking over to the president.

"Correct, Miss Sakurai." the president said. "Anyway, I must prepare for the entrance ceremony! Work hard. Thank you!"

He flew out the window using the blue ribbon.

"Grrr… He could at least tell me beforehand." I said.

"'Thank you'?" Syo said confused.

"Thanks for waiting everyone." said a familiar voice, coming from the ceiling.

We all looked up and saw Ringo-san and Hyuuga-san or -sensei. I'm still getting used to the fact I'm no longer a student.

"Good morning." Ringo-san said.

"Rin-chan! Your outfit is sparkling!" Otoya said.

"It's a shame you're a man." Ren said.

I went up to him and punched him in the arm. "Keep the flirting on a minimum when I'm around." I said, glaring at him.

"Even Hyuuga-sensei is sparkling…" Syo grumbled.

"You're no longer students, but rather professionals trying to make it in the world of performing arts." Hyuuga-san said, walking towards us as soon as the lift reached the floor.

"You've got to learn on your own and improve yourselves." Ringo-san said.

"But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't know or are worried about." Hyuuga-san said, smiling. _Oh my god, he smiled_.

"Which is why we've assigned them to help you." Ringo-san said, gesturing to the three boys on his left.

"Hello." the brunette greeted. The other two stayed silent.

"So this is what the Master Course is about." Otoya said.

"Reiji Kotobuki-kun is assigned to Oto-kun and Tokiya-chan." Ringo-san said.

"Nice to meet you." Kotobuki-senpai said, waving at us.

"Ranmaru Kurosaki is assigned to Jinguji and Hijirikawa." Hyuuga-san said.

Kurosaki-senpai kept his hands behind his head, but opened his eyes to… glare?... At Ren and Masato.

"Ai Mikaze-chan is assigned to Syo-chan and Na-chan." Ringo-san said.

Mikaze-senpai turned to face them and said nothing, as if analyzing them.

"Haru-chan, if there's anything bothering you, come talk to me. Mari-chan you can ask Ai-chan since he's the best dancer in his group." Ringo-san said.

"Okay." Haruka and I chirped.

"Let's work hard to become universally acknowledged professionals!" she said, straightening her arms to reveals glittery butterfly wings.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Syo muttered.

"Well then. That was… interesting. I'm gonna go unpack now. You coming with me Haruka?" I asked, turning and getting ready to leave.

"Mmm. Let's go." Haruka said.

And so we walked off to our dorms, leaving the guys with their senpais. Haruka went to her own dorm and I went to mine.

* * *

Eve: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU PEEPS! YOU'RE WELCOME! *clears throat* Anyways, please R&R, give constructive criticism, follow, and favorite. I am very thankful for all you people that have followed and favorited so far. Love you guys!


	19. Sorry

Well, looky here. I'm not dead... SO NO ONE KILL ME CUZ I HAVE A VERY VALID REASON AS TO WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS.

First of all, I'm getting ready to move and it's been really hectic packing things.

Second, my internet broke T-T. I think it's fixed now, but it's still crappy.

Third, school hates me. And since school hates me, my parents hate, etc., etc. (Two B's and I got scolded & grounded, like what?)

Fourth, I've been REALLY moody/lazy so that's my fault.

So, I apologize for my inactivity. I'm planning on uploading at least a chapter for Dance of the Heart (might re-title it), and there's going to be a slight change of plans for the fanfic. *praying that you think it's a pleasant change*. God, two months tho... Welp, it's a bit late but I'll finally post a chapter for this fanfic. Maybe today or tomorrow, but definitely this weekend. Thanks for staying on this fanfic long enough for me to get my crap together.


	20. Chapter 1: Mari's POV

**Well... It's been a while... Yeah. Things happened *cough* grounded for getting three B's *cough* so I'm apologizing with two chapters. SO yeah... I can't make promises for when the third chapter will come up but hopefully soon. Maybe. And as you can tell... I'm rewriting the story and I want to know what you guys think. I know I'm a horrible author and all since I can't even keep a promise buuuuuuuuuuuuut it's too late now. So ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri. I only own Mari and the plot. Chigusa belongs to Shiranai Atsune (thanks for letting me use her and making my life infinitely more enjoyable)**

* * *

This is it. The big day. My first recital. I fidgeted nervously as I waited to be called. Everyone here was older than me by at least two years, making me the youngest and least experienced in choreographing a piece. In this competition, we were allowed to do any type of dance we wanted and I decided to do pop, my area of expertise if I do say so myself. The person on stage finished dancing and walked off the stage, followed by cheers and clapping.

"Ms. Mari Sakurai!"

I took a deep breath and walked onto the stage. The music started, signalling for me to start. And I did. I performed my choreography as best as I could and danced my heart out.

Once finished, the crowd cheered and applauded. I bowed and exited the stage, awaiting the results of the competition.

"Please give our judges a moment to decide the winner!"

Several minutes went by in a tense atmosphere before he finally started to announce the top three.

"Coming up in third place is… Ajibana Raiden!"

Ajibana walked up to the stage and was handed a bronze medal and white lilies.

"In second place is… Haruda Misaki!"

Haruda happily walked to the stage, a beaming smile on her face, and was handed a silver medal and pink tulips.

"And the winner for the gold is… Ladies and gentlemen congratulate her, Sakurai Mari!"

I stood there in shock until I realized that I needed to get back up on stage. I slowly walked on the stage, still in shock, and accepted the golden trophy and red roses. The audience cheered as we all exited the stage. So many people were looking at me, with awe or disbelief, I did not know. Then, we were greeted by the judges, most saying "congrats!" or "good job!" The last one, Shining Saotome I think it was, came up to me and said something completely different. (Along with adding a few weird dance moves, but let's forget about that)

"Ms. Sakurai~~! That was en exceptional piece of choreography! It wasn't like anything I've experienced before! I would like you to enroll at my music school, Saotome Academy!" he exclaimed.

"EH?!" I was shocked, equally-if not, more- shocked as when I got first place.

"I'm sure that with your talent, you can be very successful!"

"B-b-but isn't your school only for composers and idols?! Not to mention, for people in high school?!"

"This year, we're allowing choreographers to join as well! And you, Ms. Sakurai~~~ are an exception to the high-school-student rule."

He was hustling me and offering something I couldn't really refuse.

"I-I need to ask my Uncle first."

"Perfect! Come to the school on test day if you want to enter my school!" With that, smoke surrounded him and he disappeared.

 _Saotome Academy… well, isn't Uncle going to be proud of me? Oh and of course_ him. _Are they going to be able to survive without me?_ … _Probably not._

~Entrance Exam Time~

"Wish me luck, Uncle!" I shouted as I exited the apartment.

"Good luck!"

I walked through the snowy streets of the city and headed towards the academy. As I walked past a park, I saw a little girl crying for her momma. A heartstring tugging in my chest, I walked towards her to help her.

"Are you lost?"

Realizing that I wasn't the only one who said that, I turned to my right and my own ruby eyes met with ruby and gold ones. We blinked at each other in surprise. She looked to be older than me, maybe 16. Her blazing crimson hair was streaked with gold, half spiked on the side before flowing down on the other. Judging from her outfit, she didn't seem like the type to help a lost child, but I could always be wrong. I mean, I wouldn't blame me if I was wrong, considering that she was wearing combat boots, spiked wristbands, and a skull accessory in her hair. Very punk-rock esque. She had a bit of a country air about her, making me assume she wasn't from this city. The little girl stopped crying to stare at us curiously.

"H-hello." I greeted her politely, cursing myself in my mind when I stuttered.

"Hello. Were you going to help her?" the redhead asked.

"Uhmmm, actually yes. How about we help her together? I have somewhere to be, but I could spare some time."

"Great! Actually, I have somewhere to be, too, so if it's not too much of a bother…"

I was a bit shocked by how the redhead acted, considering her sense of fashion. It was… different, to say the least.

"Not at all."

After helping the child, the girl-who I learned was Hanazaki Chigusa- gave her umbrella to the child, and we went on our way.

"Where are you headed?" Hanazaki-san asked.

We were heading in the same direction, which did seem odd. I considered the possibility that she might be going to Saotome Academy before answering her. "Saotome Academy."

"Ehh?! I'm going there, too. Ne, ne, if we both pass, let's stay in touch. And you can call me HanaChi or just Chigusa!" She looked so excited that I couldn't deny her. Maybe she'd be good company to have around. I nodded quietly.

"What course are you going for? I'm going to be a composer."

"I want to be a choreographer." I mumbled.

"Isn't there only two courses, though? Idol and composer?" she asked, confused by my answer.

"This year, there's going to be a choreographer course." I explained, remembering what Saotome-san had said.

"Eh? There wasn't any announcement about that." she said doubtfully.

"Eh?"

I stopped walking when she said that. That can't be true. Don't tell me… _that sneaky little rat._ I sighed frustratedly. We were already near the school, and Han- Chigusa was looking at me, as if beckoning me to hurry up. I started walking again, still frustrated about the fact that the retired idol had somehow tricked me. As we walked into the school, two guards stopped us.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked.

"We're people who want to take the test." Chigusa answered cheerfully.

The first guard scoffed. "That girl next to you is probably only 13. Besides, you're late. We can't let you in."

I scoffed as well. "What if I told you that Shining Saotome told me _in person_ that he wanted me to go to this school?"

The guard glared at me before checking the clipboard in his hands.

"Name?" he asked.

"Sakurai Mari."

I peeked a glance at Chigusa, but her expression was unreadable at the moment. The guard sighed heavily, bringing my attention back to him.

"You can go. The redhead can't." He then glared at Chigusa.

"If I get to go, she gets to go as well." I demanded.

Chigusa stared at me in shock.

"Mari, I don't think you sho-"

"You." I stared at her. "Grow a spine and stand up for yourself."

Her eyes widened more than before. That was before a smile grew on her face.

"Right. If she gets to go, I get to go in as well. It's only fair. Or do I have to do something else to convince you?" The smirk on Chigusa's face was a bit suggestive. _What kind of person is she?_

"If that's your choice, you both can leave."

He picked us up by the backs of our shirt and pushed into the snow.

"Owww!" Chigusa complained as she sat back up.

I groaned in agreement. _That guy… wait till I report his ass to Saotome._

"Are you both okay?"

An unfamiliar voice joined the conversation and umbrella covered the both of us. I looked up and saw red eyes and tomato red hair. _Huh. Is red a common hair color now?_ He helped Chigusa up before he helped me up. "Wouldn't want any of you to get a cold."

"Thanks." Chigusa said.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"An examinee." the guy answered. "Why don't you let them in? They're trying so hard and the test doesn't begin for another 30 minutes."

"Can't do that. Being late just proves that they're not cut out to work in show business."

I was about to snap at him, but another voice cut into the conversation. Well, it was more of an argument, but you know what I mean. "That depends on the reason, doesn't it?"

I looked for the source of the voice and was instead greeted by a… was that limo? What was a limo doing here? Another guy stepped out of the limo. He was definitely older than me, with long, strawberry blonde hair that reached his shoulders and aquamarine eyes.

"These two ladies are late because they were helping a lost child find her mother. If I had known these two little lambs were taking the test, I would've given them a lift." He handed Chigusa the umbrella that she gave the girl. "The little girl was pleased with the new umbrella I bought her."

Chigusa took it gratefully.

"In my opinion, this school could use two ladies who would help a lost child." the blonde averted attention back to the guard.

"Exactly! So let them take the test." the redhead backed the blonde up.

"I already gave the little one a chance, but she threw it away just so the other one could come in, too. So, we _can't_ let them in." the guard said forcefully.

The guard that was long forgotten tapped the angry guard on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"He said that it's okay."

"What?!"

Ignoring the angry guard, the much nicer one said, "You can go in."

"Alright!" Chigusa and I cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Thanks a lot! I really owe you!" Chigusa thanked the redhead and blonde.

"Thank you!" I bowed to them in thanks.

The blonde patted me on the head and said, "Let's meet again in April, little lambs."

I looked up quick enough to catch him throw a wink at Chigusa. _And we've got a playboy on our case. I repeat, we have a playboy on our case._ The redhead gave us a peace sign while saying, "Alright! Let's do our best together!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Chigusa saluted to the redhead and winked, smiling cheerfully.

"H-hai!" I said.

* * *

So as you probably notice from lack of curses, Tina is no longer helping me out with this fanfic. I'm the only one who has enough time to write a chapter soooooo it's just me. And excuse any grammar mistakes I make (Tina was also my beta ;-;). I hope you liked what I did. I tried to stay in character for Ren but like... I can't flirt for the life of me. Thanks for the people who patiently waited for me to update!


	21. Chapter 2: Chigusa's POV

**~Chigusa's POV~**

"We have now reached-"

The monotone voice announced the destination over the intercom. I got up, trying not to push anyone as I did so, and grabbed my clear umbrella. Ten seconds later, the train came to a stop and the doors opened. People poured out, me included, and into the snowing streets of the city. I was so excited that I could barely contain myself. I mean, how could I? I was going to Saotome Academy. Well, not officially, but I would be after I took the exam! Ever since that one day, I've always wanted to be a composer. My parents supported me, of course, but I could tell they wanted me to get a more… normal job.

I immediately put that thought back into the depths of my mind and continued on to Saotome Academy. On my way, I passed by a park where a little girl was crying for her momma. I felt bad and went up to help her.

"Are you lost?" I asked. But it wasn't just my voice.

I turned to my side and met ruby eyes, much like the color of my left eye. We blinked at each other, a bit confused. The girl couldn't have been anymore than 13 years old, yet she had a bit of a mature air around her. Unlike me, she had white hair and was pretty short.

"H-hello," she stuttered as she greeted me, leading me to assume that she was shy.

"Hello. Were you going to help her?" I asked her, curious about why she would do so.

"Uhmmm, actually yes. How about we help her together? I have somewhere to be, but I could spare some time." Did she have to be home? Well, if she's insisting…

"Great! Actually, I have somewhere to be, too, so if it's not too much of a bother…"

"Not at all."

After helping the lost girl find her mother with the albino- who I learned is Sakurai Mari- we ended up going the same way. Was her house near here?

"Where are you headed?" I asked out of pure curiosity. It was interesting that she was alone, since where I came from, most people walked with their parents at her age.

"Saotome Academy."

"Ehh?! I'm going there, too. Ne, ne, if we both pass, let's stay in touch. And you can call me HanaChi or just Chigusa!" I said excitedly. It would be nice to have a friend in a new place. It was a shocker that she was going to Saotome Academy, but she wouldn't be going there unless she had a reason to. I just get that feeling from her.

Mari nodded quietly, agreeing to my request.

"What course are you going for? I'm going to be a composer." I asked her.

"I want to be a choreographer." she mumbled

"Isn't there only two courses, though? Idol and composer?" I questioned. There was no announcement about there being a new course this year. If there was, I would've known.

"This year, there's going to be a choreographer course." she told me. She didn't sound like she was lying. Did someone trick her?

"Eh? There wasn't any announcement about that." I told her doubtfully. Was there really a new course and I just missed the announcement?

"Eh?"

Mari stopped walking, and I looked back at her. She looked to be piecing together what was happening. She sighed angrily, but didn't turn and walk away. _She's got guts. Let's see if there's actually a choreography course._ I beckoned her over and we walked the few steps remaining towards the academy. It. Was. HUGE. Huge is an understatement. It was GINORMOUS. Two guys in suits came up to us. One of them started to speak.

"Who are you?"

"We're people who want to take the exam." I answered, a bright smile on my face.

The first guard scoffed. "That girl next to you is probably only 13. Besides, you're late. We can't let you in."

Mari scoffed as well. "What if I told you that Shining Saotome told me _in person_ that he wanted me to go to this school?"

Eh? She never mentioned that. Wait, she was told personally?! Do you have to be told personally to take the exam? I never heard this!

"Name?" he asked Mari.

"Sakurai Mari."

The guard checked the clipboard in his hands.

"You can go. The redhead can't." He then glared at me.

"If I get to go, she gets to go as well." Mari demanded.

I stared her in shock and slight amazement. She was making all the claims, despite being so young. But, this could get her kicked out and ruin her chance at taking the test.

"Mari, I don't think you sho-"

"You." She stared at me intensely. "Grow a spine and stand up for yourself."

My eyes widened before a smile grew on my face. She was right. What was I being so pessimistic about? That isn't like me.

"Right. If she gets to go, I get to go in as well. It's only fair. Or do I have to do something else to convince you?" I smirked, suddenly confident.

"If that's your choice, you both can leave."

He picked us up by the backs of our shirt and pushed into the snow.

"Owww!" I complained as I sat back up.

Mari, who was still in the snow, groaned in agreement.

"Are you both okay?"

An unfamiliar voice joined the conversation and umbrella covered the both of us. I looked up and saw red eyes and tomato red hair. He looked around my age. He helped me up before he helped Mari up. "Wouldn't want any of you to get a cold."

"Thanks." I said.

"Thank you." Mari mumbled shyly.

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"An examinee." the guy answered. "Why don't you let them in? They're trying so hard and the test doesn't begin for another 30 minutes."

"Can't do that. Being late just proves that they're not cut out to work in show business."

"That depends on the reason, doesn't it?"

It was like someone had read my thoughts. Looking for that someone, I was instead greeted by a limo. I was shocked. Why was a limo here of all places? A person stepped out of the car.

"These two ladies are late because they were helping a lost child find her mother. If I had known these two little lambs were taking the test, I would've given them a lift." He handed me the clear umbrella that she gave the girl. "The little girl was pleased with the new umbrella I bought her."

I took it gratefully. Oh, how my parents would react if I told them I already needed a new umbrella.

"In my opinion, this school could use two ladies who would help a lost child." the blonde averted attention back to the guard.

"Exactly! So let them take the test." the redhead backed the blonde up.

"I already gave the little one a chance, but she threw it away just so the other one could come in, too. So, we _can't_ let them in." the guard said forcefully.

The guard that was long forgotten tapped the angry guard on the shoulder.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"He said that it's okay."

"What?!"

Ignoring the angry guard, the much nicer one said, "You can go in."

"Alright!" Mari and I cheered, high-fiving each other. It was a bit awkward, considering our height difference, but we made it work. Somehow.

"Thanks a lot! I really owe you!" I thanked the redhead and blonde.

"Thank you!" Mari bowed to them. She's actually really polite. How cute.

The blonde patted her on the head and said, "Let's meet again in April, little lambs."

He winked at me, causing me to wink back. The redhead gave us a peace sign while saying, "Alright! Let's do our best together!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" I saluted to the redhead and winked at him as well, smiling cheerfully.

"H-hai!" Mari said, stuttering. Such a shy little girl.

* * *

And here is Chigusa's POV! I promise the next chapters won't be so repetitive since Chigusa and Mari are going to be in different classes. I hope you got a taste of Chigusa's personality and I hope I'm not butchering the personality Shiranai made for her. ^^;;;. Welp, I see you guys the next time I update!


End file.
